


Heavy Black Eyeliner

by harriyanna



Series: What Goes on at Auradon Prep? [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), Basketball, Bullying, Chemistry, Class Differences, Dancing, F/M, Fencing, First Kiss, First Love, Frenemies, Friendship, Harry Hook-centric, High School, House Party, Hurt Harry Hook, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocence, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Marijuana, Post-Descendants 2, Protective Harry Hook, Romantic Friendship, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Virginity, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 43,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriyanna/pseuds/harriyanna
Summary: At Auradon Prep, the students are divided up into three categories : The royals, the middle class, and the villain kids. royals at the top, middle class at the bottom, and the villain kids are medium.The outside world thinks Auradon Prep is this perfect academy with innocent teenagers that get along and want to change the world.People see Auradon prep as a beauty; once you get behind those doors, it's a world full of ugliness.
Relationships: David Kawena/Nani Pelekai, Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s)
Series: What Goes on at Auradon Prep? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928545
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Here at Auradon Prep there are three different types of students: the one whose parents come from royalty, the ones whose parents are middle class, and the villain kids that transferred from the Isle Of The Lost.

The school was (and still kinda is) pretty segregated for the longest until the villain kids began to attend. Most of the royals hung out with the royals, and most of the middle class hung out with the middle class. Most of the royals and all of the villain kids stayed in the dorms on campus (the vks are paid for by the government), while many of the middle class stay with their parents in the surrounding neighborhoods, since they can not afford to pay the room and board. The royals treat the middle class students as if they were from the hood, when it is the complete opposite. I remember one time the middle class invited Audrey, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, to one of their parties in their neighborhood. She was so afraid that she was gonna get shot she called the police and got the party shut down. And the only thing people were doing was dancing to the music.

I am apart of the middle class. I'm Ciara Bubbles, (I know, my last name is a joke), my dad is Cobra Bubbles, the social worker. He's very overprotective and intimidating, but trust me, he's a really nice guy. Most people are afraid of him because he previously worked for the CIA, and he's a big black man. Since he can't afford for me to live on campus, he likes to buy me nice things every once in awhile (which the royals think are cheap). I remember when my dad bought me a Honda for my sixteenth birthday so I wouldn't have to take the bus to school anymore, the royals were just staring. Well excuse me but not everyone's parents can afford to buy them a Porsche that will be ruined a few weeks later.

When more of the villain kids transferred to Auradon over the summer, the middle class welcomed them with open arms, while the royals continued to be hostile towards them. The first four villains kids took awhile for them to get used to, so we knew this was going to be difficult. Since we know what it's like to feels disliked for something you can not control, we knew it was best to be kind to the villain kids.

The vks aren't even that bad. While many of them were disrespectful when they first came, the programs that the school offered them brought out the good in them. The Isle of The Lost is basically the real hood, from the stories that the vks told me. They are very nice people once you get to know them.

While I became friends with many of the villain kids, there's this one guy that stood out to me in particular, Harry Hook. When the new vks came over the summer, me and a few middle class girls volunteered to greet and help them move in, since the royals felt as if they were too good to. When Harry got out the limo he came over to us and started flirting with the other girls. He wasn't talking to me, but before he left he just gave me a little wink with a smile. In that moment I just thought he was a cute white boy that wore a lot of eyeliner.

I have three classed with him, I sit next to him in one, but I am too afraid to talk to him. Don't get me wrong he's very sweet, when he doesn't have an attitude. I usually help him out in Chemistry class, and that's the only time I'll talk to him. Since he got into a lot of sword fights when he was on the Isle, the school board suggested that he join the fencing team, and he's pretty good at it. He's one of the top fencers on the team. When I'm bored and have nothing better to do, I would go to the meets and watch him and the rest of the boys (and Lonnie) play. He's that guy I have a little crush on, but I'm too afraid to speak to him.

Plenty of girls have thrown themselves at Harry, and it turns out they just want to get in his pants, and he usually gives it to them. If all those other girls can talk to Harry with no problem, why can't I?


	2. Chapter 2

Fourth period is when I have chemistry, the class I sit next to Harry in.

I hurry into the class barely making it on time because my third period is all the way on the other side of the building (I wanna fight who ever made my schedule). As I'm working my way in, I trip over Harry's foot. Before I could fall on my face he grabs me by the back of my pants then wraps his arm around my waist to help pull me up. "You good?" he asked while they rest of the class is just laughing. I look at him and reply "Uh, yea, th-hanks." He smirks and lets go me. I began to pick my books up off the floor and he bends down to help me. I smile at him then get up to sit in my seat right before the bell rings.

Since the vks didn't learn much of anything on The Isle besides thievery, getting away with crime, and picking locks, they struggled in their core classes. King Adam and Queen Belle recommended that we help them out a bit since this transition for them is difficult. In the beginning of the school year our chemistry teacher, Mr. Deley gave us all assigned seats so the royals, middle class, and vks would be spread out across the classroom so they won't be cliqued up. Once day in the beginning of the semester I saw Harry was having trouble solving the equations given to us, so I built up so courage to talk to him and I asked if he needed help. He was more than willing to let me help him, it turns out, I do a better job of explaining chemistry than Mr.Deley does. This is the only time we would talk, cause I don't know what to talk to him about let alone tell him I like him.

After Mr.Deley finishes explaining the concept for today he comes around the room to pass out the practice problems for the day. A few minutes later the first few problems are done and I see another come sit next to Harry to try to help them. The girl was Ally, Alice's daughter. Now she know's good and well she knows nothing about chemistry, she just wants to talk to him.

Ten minutes later, I finished the whole sheet. With fifty minutes left in class, I had nothing to do since Ally was helping Harry today. I took a quick glance at their papers, and I see that they are only on the third question. There are fifthteen questions total. Harry catches me look at them and I quickly look away. "Ciara, can you help us?" he asked me. "Sure Harry," I replied. I pick up my chair and move it next to him and sit down, while Ally glares at me.

Twenty five minutes later we finished all the problems and I take their papers and put them on Mr.Deley's desk. When I get back to my seat, Ally is still sitting next to Harry (girl if you don't move) talking to him. Well, I don't talk to him anyway, so why does it matter.

To distract myself from them, I pull out my phone and start texting Pin, Pinocchio's son, another fellow middle classer.

"He's talking to another girl :-("

"Ciara, just talk to him!"

"How!"

"Do you want me to ask how he feel about you?"

"Please no, I will cry if you do that"

"Anyway, are you going to the fencing practice today?"

"No I can't I have dance"

"You are literally their water girl and you still can't talk to him?"

Ok, I get bored a lot. Me and a few other girls go to watch the fencing practices so much that their coach makes us help out the team. He puts me in charge of the drinks, so if someone needs water, I have to give it to them. Since basketball season is starting up soon and I'm apart of the dance team, I haven't been able to go to the practices. And I'm actually sad about it. Watching boys try to stab each other for exercise is hilarious.

The bell finally rings and I grab my things and go straight to Pin's locker. He arrives a minute later. "Who was the girl?" he asked me while putting his things up. "Ally," I replied while rolling my eyes. "Yea, I heard she gets around," he responded back. "That doesn't surprise me," i said, and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ciara why are you so afraid to talk to him?" Pin asked me as I walk to his next class with him. "I don't know, I feel like he doesn't like girls like me," I replied with a sigh. "What do mean girls like you?" Pin questioned again. I stared back at him blankly. "Pin look at me, I'm black," I said back to him. Pin pushed up his glass before he continued, "Have you heard about his ex, Uma?" Now I'm confused. "No, what about her?" I asked him. Pin smiles back at me, "She's black," he replied. "What kind of black?" I asked him again. He gave me a puzzled look. "What's her complexion? Is she lightskin, darkskin, or brownskin like me?" I asked him. Now he understands, Pin's white so I didn't expect him to know what that meant anyway. "I've seen her around. She's brownskin, but a little darker than you," he said.

We stand next to the classroom door for his magical history class. My class is right across the hall from his, so I was in no rush to get there. "But it's different with her," I said to him. "How?" he asked me. "Because," I took a small pause, "She grew up with him, all those kids were forced to be around each other. Ever since he came to Auradon he's been only been hooking up with white girls." The warning bell to get to class begins to ring. Before Pin walks into his class he looks back at me and says "You should really talk to him, before it's too late."

I make my way into my math class across the hall and since I have no friends during this period, I just do my work in silence. After forty-five minutes the class is over and we are released to lunch. Since I have physical education during sixth period, I eat a light lunch just in case our teacher, Coach Jenkins, makes us work out. Most of my friends are in this class with me, and Harry.

I go to my locker to put my books up and to get my gym and lunch bags. As I make my way to the cafeteria I see the other members of the dance team, so I walk the other way. There's not much to say about them, but they are just girls that are rude royals, and I don't want to speak to them. And if they see me, they'll want me to sit at lunch with them. No. I finally met Pin and the rest of our circle, and we spend about thirty minutes together before we are released to sixth period.

I walk into the girl's locker room with two of my friends Kapera, Kovu's daughter, and Carmen, Charlotte LaBouff's daughter. Yes, they are both royals. "Talk to him yet Ciara?" Kapera asked before she began to change into her gym shorts. "I always talk to him," I replied back. Kapera laughs, "Ciara, helping him with his work doesn't count," she said to me. I giggle a bit before taking my shirt off, "Well, it's better than not saying anything! And I offered to help him, so I technically did make the first move!" I exclaimed while moving my hands around. Carmen pausing in the middle of putting her shoes on and grabs me by my arms while I'm only wearing a sports bra and jeans. "Ciara! Sometimes you just have to pull him to the side and just tell him you want him! The worst he can say is no, or run away screaming!," she yelled at me. She acts just like her mother, and that's why I hang out with her, she's funny. "Carmen! I don't have your kind of confidence!" I yelled back to her before she lets go off me and I put my gym shirt and shorts on. "You know, I'm still open to giving you tips to win a guy over if you really want him," she said to me. "Yea, and I'm still thinking about it," I said back after closing the locker. The three of us finally walk out the locker room and go outside to the tourney field for class.

Since Coach Jenkins was in a good mood today, all we had to do was our ten minute warm up and then we had open gym for the rest of the period. Which means the girls sit in the bleachers while the boys play sports. Pin is playing with the boys so I'm just sitting with Carmen and Kapera talking about the upcoming basketball season.

In the middle of our conversation the tourney ball comes flying towards us while I hear Carmen and Kapera screaming while it smacks me in the face before I could move. One of the guys playing runs over to us to get the ball back but I couldn't tell who it was because I was trying to regain consciousness. I'm holding my cheek with my face down while Kapera give him the ball. He bends down to me. "Sorry about that." I recognize that scottish accent, it's Harry. I look up at him and make a small smile, "It's ok," I said to him. "You just keep getting hurt because of me today," he said while smiling back at me. I let out a giggle. "Do you want me to get you an ice pack?" he asked me. I nod my head and he runs to go get it.

"Again?" Kapera and Carmen asked at the same time with excitement. "Yea, I tripped over his foot today and he caught me before I could fall," I answered. "So you guys already went to second base and you barely speak," Carmen said with a grin on her face. Kapera makes the same face and laughs and I join in. Harry comes back a minute later with a towel and an ice pack. "Thanks Harry," I said while grabbing it from him. "No problem, Ciara," he said then ran back to the field. "Well, at least we finally know that he knows your name," Kapera said before we went back to old conversation.

After gym I have my last class of the day, life skills without magic, that I share with Harry. He sits with the jocks in the back, so I don't even attempt to talk to him in this class, forget that.

The school day is over before I know it and I'm off to dance practice.


	4. Chapter 4

At Auradon, the dance team isn't used during Tourney season, but we are used during basketball season. Since basketball season is starting in two weeks, we have to start preparing for our first game. We are suppose to practice everyday after school (and weekends sometimes), but since I hate most of the girls on the team and I can learn the dance in 40 minutes then practice at home, I usually go two or three times a week. Our dance teachers are Nani Pelekai and Esmeralda, but they only come a few times a week (like me) cause they have other things to take care of. I'm also pretty close to Nani because my dad had to check on them a lot when they were younger because they lost their parents. Lilo is a freshmen at Auradon and she's the only girl I'm friends with on the dance them. She usually skips dance practice with me to go the fencing practices and meets.

We are currently getting place for our spots for the choreography, and since it's for the first game, Esmeralda wants to go all out. She's such a high energy dancer, and I want to make sure I get everything right I decided to go to practice. Since me and Lilo are the best dancers on the team(which is funny cause we barely show up), we are usually placed in the front.

While me and Lilo are standing and conversating in the front waiting around for Nani and Esmeralda to teach us the dance, we overheard the other girls conversation (they are placed in the back of course). The girl who is doing most of the talking is Karina, Kuzco's daughter, who best friends with Ally. Yea, Karina is the captain of the team, and she doesn't like me. I don't want to sound conceited, but she knows I'm better than her and she always tries to outdo me. Karina feels as though she always has to be on top. She's a good dancer, but she's such an awful person I barely like working with her. "Yea, so me and Ally are going to Ben's castle party this weekend as she's going with that cute pirate guy who wears all the eyeliner. Trust me, they'll be dating sooner or later," Karina said. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that the boy you like?" Lilo asked me. My eyes widen. "Don't say that too loud," I replied to Lilo while shushing her. "Ciara, let's skip tomorrow and go to the fencing met," she said. "Lilo, the first game is coming up soon, we have to come to practice," I said to her. Lilo smirked. "You know good and well that we will learn this dance today and not come back. And I can tell you really like him, talk to him before it's too late," she said. We look back and see Karina going on about Ally and Harry. "And from what we heard, you might be too late."


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday afternoons is when the fencing meets are, and I usually go to them every week. Lilo and I got there early to help to set up for the meet and Kapera and Carmen were on the on way to come. "Are you gonna at least say hi to him?" Lilo asked me. "If only it were that simple," I replied back. "I thought you help him in class everyday, what about today?" she asked me. I let out a small sigh. "Karina's annoying friend was helping him today, so I didn't get to," I responded. Ally claimed to be helping Harry, if he knew her grade in the class, he wouldn't have taken her offer. Lilo then gave me a smirk. "Lilo, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her with a humorous tone. "You can talk to him now! When the boys come out, at least say hi, that all!" she responded energetically. "Maybe," I said back to her. We continue to set up the judge's table.

Kapera and Carmen make it in a few minutes later with the boys equipment. Lilo and I go over to help them because that stuff if very heavy. Once we have everything completely finished we go to sit in the audience area of the room. "Ok, so me and Kapera came up with a plan for you Ciara," Carmen says to me. I roll my eyes and laugh. "Carmen, I'm not going to sit in his lap during the break," I said to her. "Oh no, we know you're not bold enough to do that," Kapera said. "I'm trying to make her speak to him today," Lilo said. Kapera and Carmen turn to her. "She told you about him too?" Kapera asked her. "Yea," Lilo begans, "She always talks about how cute he is." "So you're just gonna put me on the spot like that Lilo?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone. "That perfect!" Carmen exclaimed. "Now it's easier for us to force you to talk to him!"

We see Shang, the coach of the fencing team, walk into the room and he comes over to us. Hey, I have to run out to my car to get something, could one of you girls get the boys out of the locker room?" Shang asked us. Lilo, Carmen, and Kapera all turn and look at me. "Ciara will do it!" the three of them yelled in unison. "Yea, I go," I said to Shang while scolding them. I get up and walk downstairs to the boy's locker room.

As soon as I walked in the smell of must, cologne, dirty socks, and body wash hit me in the face. I hold my breath as I continue to walk through the locker room looking for the boys. I heard a lot of yelling in the back, so I assumed that was them (why does my nose have to suffer so much). I make my way to the back and I see that they are in a circle talking. They all turn and look at me. The first person who smile at me is Chad Charming, Cinderella's son. He's nothing like his mother, he's the biggest moron out of all the boys at Auradon, next to Zevon, Yzma's son. "Um, hey guys," I said to them shyly. They wave back is a confused way. Chad then stood up. "Ciara, I knew you would come around, we can go in one of the stalls if you're really up for it," he said to me. I roll my eyes at him. "I didn't come in here for that, coach had to do something so he told me to come get you guys," I said back in an annoyed tone. I look out the corner of my eye and I see Harry just staring at me, so I purposely don't look at him. "What were you guys so loud about a minute a go?" I asked them to killed the weirdness in the room. Jay looked at me and smiled, "We're just talking about Ben's party tomorrow night. Everyone's coming, are you?" Jay asked me. I look down for a quick second then back up. "I'm cool with Ben, but I haven't asked to come, I don't wanna show up uninvited," I said back. "You should come," Harry said to me. "You sure?" I said back to him. He nods his head. "Ok, I'll think about asking him. But seriously, I don't want Shang yelling at me, can you guys hurry?" "Yea, we'll be done soon," Harry replied back. "Thanks," I smile and the boys put their things up and follow me out the locker room.

I walk back over to where my friends are sitting and all three of them are just smirking at me. "What?" I asked them. "How did it go?" Kapera asked me. "Well, it smells awful in ther-" I began before Lilo cuts me off. "Did you say hi to him?" she asked me. I nod my head and smile. "You're smiling too much, you sat in his lap didn't you?" Carmen then asked me with confidence. "No," I began but I paused because I was giggling, "But he asked me if I was going to Ben's castle party tomorrow." "Carmen and I are going to that, you should come," Kapera said. "I wanna come!" Lilo exclaimed. I look to Lilo and shake my head. "Lilo, you're and freshmen, this is a junior party. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Lilo face changes with disappointment. "But I'll text you the whole time, to keep you updated," I said to her to make her feel better. "Thanks Ciara," she said to me while pulling me into a hug. "The plan we have for you Ciara was to give the guys drink when they need them," Carmen said to me. "Sure, I can do that now that I spoken to him already." I said back to her with a grin on my face.

About twenty minutes later the guest start coming in. Then we see Ally and Karina walk in and sit down. They just stare at me while I stare back at them. This can't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

"I changed my mind, I'm not going to the party anymore," I said to my friends with disappointment. "What happened?" Kapera asked me while Lilo and Carmen are just sitting there looking concerned. I let out a long groan before I began. "He's going with Ally, from what I heard." "Don't let that stop you!" Carmen yelled at me. "No," I paused before I continued, "I would never fool around with another girl's boyfriend, it's rude." "Wait," Lilo said as we look her way. "If he's going with her," she said pointed in Ally's direction, "Why did he ask you to come?" "Yea," Kapera jumped in, "Something is weird about that," "Oh come on," Carmen came in, "He's gonna ditch her in the middle of the night, trust me. Ciara, you're still going." I began to whine. "I just don't want to look stupid, ok? " I said to them.

The meet begins with Carlos going first since he is considered the weakest link (he's really not, but since he's the smallest they say that he is, if anything it's Chad). I see Karina and Ally looking at Harry sitting on the sidelines whispering about who knows what. I try my best to ignore them while I make my way to the hydration table for the team.

I can't even focus on the game because of what those two twats are doing. They showed up dressed as if they are going to Auradon Fashion Week, they really just want people to look at them. They aren't even paying attention to the meet, they keep cheering for the visitor team by accident. And when they aren't looking, they are laughing so loud it's irritating. I know the only reason they came was to see Harry, I just know it.

Harry is up next and I see that Ally made her way closer to the front. I straighten up too seeing it was his turn, I have my moments. In the beginning, it was rough. He was caught off guard in because he was being too cocky and was close to being hit in the chest. But in the end, he pulled through a won his match. He makes his way over to me and tired and sweaty and my hormones began to rage a little bit. "Water or Gatorade?" I asked him. "Gatorade," he replied out of breath. "Thanks," he said to me. "No problem," I responded back to him. Harry sits next to the table (where I'm sitting) and I continue fill up more of the cup. I look up and see Ally and Karina talking, and Ally making her way to the table. Girl. She takes a seat (my seat) next to him and starts touching him arms as if he's hurt (he's not). Harry looks up at me, "Ciara can I have some water?" "Sure," I said to him with a smile. Ally then stands up and walks over to me. "Actually, I'll get it for him," she said to me in a snarky tone, snatching the cup out my hand. I don't even bother to look at Harry's face. I then look across the room and see Karina eying me down also.

Ally takes a seat next to Harry and I sit a few seats down from them since she took my chair. I pull out my phone and text Ben.

"Hey Ben, can I come to your castle party tomorrow?"

"Sure! I thought you were coming, all your friends are"

"Yea, I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you"

"It is, I'll text you the address later tonight"

Once I finish talking to Ben, I go to text Pin.

"You going to Ben's party tomorrow right?"

"Of course"

"Good, I'm coming too."


	7. Chapter 7

It's three o'clock on a Friday which means school is over for the week. Everyone's either making their way to their dorms, the bus lane, or going to the parking lot. As I'm putting my things in the trunk of my car I look at the other side of the parking and see Ally by her Lexus, with Harry. I forgot to mention, they skipped chemistry class together today. I see them turn in my direction and I look away as fast as I could.

I get in the driver's seat, start up the car, and drive off. I soon pulling into my neighborhood and see the elementary school kids playing in the street so I make sure I look out for them. I finally pull into my driveway and go inside the the house. My dad is usually in his office, so I go there to look for him, since I didn't ask him to go to the party yet.

I peaked my head around the corner and I see him facing the computer, typing. "Hey dad," I said to him. "Hi Ciara," he said back with his deep voice while turning around to look at me, "You're home pretty early today," he said with a chuckle. "Yea, there was no practice today," I replied. "Dad, can I go to a party tonight?" I asked him nervously. He takes his glasses off, oh no. That means he's concerned. "Who's party?" he asked. "King Ben," I said trying my best not to stutter. "Where?" he then asked again. "His castle," I replied. "Who's going?" he continued to ask. I am trying my best to show that I'm not getting irritated with him. "Um I don't know probably the whole junior class." "Well," he began, "I don't like you hanging around those rich kids, but Ben is a nice young man." I smile with relief. "You can go, but what time does it start and end?" he asked me for that last time. "Seven to midnight" I responded. "Alright, but you have to let me see your outfit before you leave," he said to me. I roll my eyes, walk over to him, and give him a hug, the go upstairs to my room.

The party doesn't start until seven, it's only three fifthteen, and I don't plan on getting there until eight. I could do homework, but I save that for the weekends. So I decide to go ahead and pick out my outfit. I'm glad the attire is casual because the last time Ben had a party it was formal and all the royals were being so disrespectful to the middle class and vks cause our outfits didn't cost as much as theirs did (most of the royals outfits were hideous, by the way).

I decide on a grey crew neck shirt with blue shorts and black sneakers. I took a picture of it and sent it to Lilo.

"What do you think?"

"It's not enough, add something to it"

I go into my drawer of accessories to look for something to add to the outfit. I pull out some fishnet stockings and take a picture of them to send to her.

"What about these?"

"Perfect"

I sit the outfit in my chair then sit my bed. I grab the remote and turn the tv on to the Auradon News Network. They are broadcasting the set up for the party tonight. Since Ben always goes all out (and he's the former king and queen's son, duh) the network shows the preparation. Last time I went to Ben's castle was for a school video project because when the group I was in were deciding on whose house to work on it at, we picked Ben's instantly. The castle is so beautiful, it just as big, if not bigger, than the school. There are guards everywhere on the outside of it, so they all looked at me funny when I pulled up to the gate. Ben had forgot to tell them that he had us coming over that day, so they didn't believe me when I told they why I was there. His girlfriend, Mal, saw how they wouldn't let me in, so she got them to.

I see they redecorated, I remember the at last party these jocks broke the water fountain out in the front lawn. When I went for the project it still wasn't fixed. The dj is already setting up the equipment, and the castering people are cooking the food. 

It now seven so I decide to go ahead and get ready. I shower, put on my outfit, and some lipgloss. I grab my lipgloss, phone and car keys, put them in my purse, and try to sneak out the house before my dad could see me. As soon as I am about to open the door, "Ciara?" I hear my dad say. "Yes?" I ask as innocently as possible. "Come here," he said back to me. Sometimes I'm even intimidated by his deep voice. I follow is voice and end up in the kitchen. He looks at my outfit. "You're fine, just go put a jacket on," he said to me as I began to feel relieved. I run upstairs, grab a denim jacket that I'm not gonna wear and come back downstairs. "Bye dad!" I yelled to him as I open the door. "Bye Ciara! And remember, no boys!" he yelled back to me. If only he knew the reason I was going.

I'm at the castle in fifthteen minutes and I can hear what's going on inside. Pull up to the gate and security asked for my name. I tell, they sign my name off on the list, and tell me where to park. I park my car then I walk to the front door. As I'm walking to the door I see in the woods that there are a group of guys over there. They're probably smoking weed or something, who knows. I ignore them and walk inside the ballroom. It's extremely loud inside so I text Pin to ask where he is. He tells me he's near the back so I push through the crowd to get to him. I see him waving towards me so I hurry to get to him. "Hey Pin," I said to him. "Hey, you finally made it," he said back to me. I giggle, "It's barely eight-thirty, and it's a lot of people here." I see Carmen and Kapera dancing, so I pull Pin to the dance floor with me. We meet up when one of those generic pop songs was on so I just made the most of it. In the middle of dancing Carmen screams over the music to me, "Did you talk to him yet?" I scream back, "I just got here!" Carmen pulls me out the dance circle and Kapera and Pin follow. We go outside the ballroom since it isn't so loud out there. "Ciara, I saw Ally was with Karina, so that means Harry is alone!" Carmen exclaimed. "Go find him!" Kapera yelled. "Yea," Pin began, "From what I heard him and Ally have been moving pretty fast, you need to make your move soon." "I'm just too afraid to speak to him, what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" I asked in despair.

As soon as I finish speaking I turn around and see those boys from the wood come inside. Ben and Harry are apart of the group. I felt more comfortable waving to him since Ben is with him. Rumor has it that Ben and a few others snuck off to the Isle and Harry kidnapped him. I wave to both of them while Ben waves back while Harry winks at me. Camren then turns me back around to her. "He winked at you, you're talking to him."

" I Luv Your Girl" by The Dream starts playing and we see the guys walk over to the snack table, so we walk to the other side of it to make it look like we didn't follow them. "I don't know anymore, I have a problem with his soon to be girlfriend's best friend, I don't think this is a good idea." The three of them are quite, but their eyes widen. "What?" I asked them in a confused tone. I feel a tap on my shoulder, so I turn around. It's Harry.

"Glad to see that you decided to come," he said to me while taking a bite out of his cookie. He smelled like fresh marijuana. "Yea, I didn't have anything better to do," I replied back trying to sound as cool as possible. "Can I steal her?" He asked my friends. "Sure!" the three of them said at the same time. "She's all yours!" Carmen then shouted as we walk about away.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me with a smile. "Sure, but I need to ask you a question," I said back to him, now he looks puzzled. "Ok, what's up?" he asked while leaning against the wall while looking down at me. "Are you and Ally a thing?" He puts his head down and laughs. "Ciara, don't worry about her, we aren't dating," he said to me while barely keeping his eyes open. I forgot he was high for a second. "Well, are you guys fooling around with each other?" I then asked him. "I guess you can say that," he said back. "She's not my type, she's too stuck up for my liking." I give him a small smile. "And keep this between us, I failed that last assignment she helped me with." We both burst out into laughter, and walk back into the ballroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and I were dancing with (and on) each other for about seven songs before the dj started to play songs that we didn't like. We left the dance floor together, then he went off with his friends and I went to mine. They texted me that they were in the game room playing pool, so I was on my way there but I stopped to the bathroom to freshen up.

While I was in the middle of spray perfume, Karina walks in. She must have followed me in her. I try to ignore her, but she stand right next to me. "So I see where you go when you aren't at dance practice," she said to me in an ill-mannered tone. "Yea, and?" I asked her in the same nature. "Ciara, you know it isn't nice to play with another girl's boyfriend, right?" she asked me sarcastically. Now I know she followed me in here. "He told me they aren't together," I said back to her while fixing my hair in the mirror. "Trust me, they'll be together very soon," she started to walk around to the other side of me, "Do I need to show our coaches this?" She pulls her phone out and pulls up a video of me and Harry dancing to Pony by Ginuwine. I roll my eyes at her and put my things back in my purse. "Karina, you have done way worse than I have," I said looking her straight in the eyes. Last year in tenth grade Karina fooled around with the entire boys tourney team and even a few members of the band (Doug told me about that). "And if Ally had a problem with me, why did she have you talk to me about it?" I continued. Karina scowled at me, then walked out the bathroom with an attitude.

A minute after she leave I make my way out. As I'm walking to the game room I see Ally and Harry arguing. I pretend like I didn't see them and I walk into the game room.

"So how did it go?" Pin asked me as soon as I walked up to him. "It was alright, we just danced, that's all," I replied back. "Next to him or on him?" Carmen jumps in. "Both," I responded shyly. The three of them looked surprised. "Ciara, I didn't expect that from you," Pin said with a smirk on his face. "Yea, I didn't know you had it in you," Kapera then said. "Where is he now?" she asked me. I roll my eyes before I could answer. "I saw him with Ally, but they were arguing, so I'm not too worried about it." "You sure?" Kapera asked me. I give her a nod. I was about to tell them about what happened in the bathroom, but I just left it alone.

Midnight came around later and the guards began to kick us out the castle. It was pitch black outside and they made us park on the other side, so it took a little while to walk to. And we couldn't see anything. There's plenty of us walking in the same direction, but it still feels creeping walking in the dark.

"Hey Ciara," I hear a random guy say to me as he grabbed me by the waist. I look up and I see that it's Chad (Ew, I know). "Um, Hi," I said to him while trying to push him off me. "Hey, me and a few others are having an after party at my place, you wanna come?" he asked me with his foul breath in my face. "No, I'm tired, and I have homework to do tomorrow," I said back to him. "Come on, you know you want to," he said back to me with a smirk on his face, while still holding onto me. "She's actually giving me a ride back to my dorm," I hear voice say. It's Harry. Chad just stares at him, while he stares back. "Ok," Chad then said while letting go of me and walking away. Harry then walks up to him. "I'm walking you to your car ok?" I nod and kept walking.

We made it to my car and I pull my keys out to unlock it. "Hey Harry, do you really need a ride back?" I asked him. He let out a small laugh. "No, I was trust trying to get him to leave you alone," he said to me. I was about to open the door to get in the driver's seat, but I paused. "Um, would you mind letting me take you back? Him coming onto me kinda scared me," I said to him nervously. "Well, Ally said she would take me back," he said to me. Of course she would. "But, she's mad at me right now, so yea I'll ride with you." He walks around to the passenger seat and gets in. I then get in and drive off.

"What was she mad about?" I asked him while looking at the road. "Nothing important," he said back to me. "Ally is just, I'm not sure how to put it. She's like most of the rich Auradon girls. They are pretty to look at, but deep down something isn't right," Harry said later. "I don't really talk to people like her, I just keep to myself," I said back to him.

"Hey Ciara, can I ask you a question?" he asked me a few minutes later. "Sure," I said back to him. "How come I never see you around on the weekends? I always see your friends, but never you." I give him a quick look before looking back at the road. "Well you already know I hate most of those rich kids. And I don't live on campus," I said to him. "Why? If you don't mind answering," he said. "Can't afford it," I responded back. I see him nodding out the side of my eye. "I spend my weekends in the neighborhoods, I'm only on campus if I have practice or something like that." "Are the neighborhoods as bad as the royals say?" he asked me. I let out a small laugh. "Not at all Harry. Those annoying rich kids like to over exaggerate everything, it's actually very nice." "I've always wanted to go," he said to me. "We have our little hangout spots, you should come sometime," I said. "I'll think about it," he said back.

I dropped Harry off, then made my way back home. When I walk in the house I see my dad is passed out on the couch with the tv on. I tap him on the shoulder to wake him up to let him know I'm home, then I go upstairs and text Lilo everything. Except what happened in the bathroom.

In the middle of me texting her, I get a message from the dance team group chat saying that practice tomorrow is mandatory. And you guessed it, Karina sent it. I jump in shower and set my alarm so I can make it to practice at noon tomorrow.

In the late morning I get to the dance room in a school and I see all the girls are circled around Karina. She gives me a scolding look and I just ignore her and set my stuff down. I began to start stretching and in the middle of it I see Nana walk in front of me. "Ciara, I need to talk to you," she said to me with a concerned tone.

Karina talks too much.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is this about you messing with another girl's boyfriend?" Nani said to me in a stern tone. I gave her a confused look. "Nani, what are you talking about?" I asked her. "And he's a villain kid! Ciara what are doing?" Nani then shouted at me. "Calm down, please tell me what you are talking about," I said back. Nani let out a hard sigh while holding her head in her hands. "Karina-" was all she could get out before I started whining. "Let me finish Ciara. Karina showed me a video of you and that boy dancing, well grinding on each other. She told me that he has a girlfriend and she's just looking out for you, like she does with the other girls on the team." I roll my eyes so hard they could go in the back of my head.

"Nani, he told me that he was single," I said to her, "He told me he wasn't into that girl who Karina says is his girlfriend." "You know boys lie right?" Nani asked me with a dumbfounded look. "He was telling the truth, at least I think her was," I replied back while biting onto my nails. "What makes you think he was telling the truth?" Nani asked me. "Well, he came up to me at the party and asked me to dance, but before I dance with him I asked him if anything was going on between them and that and he said they aren't dating," I replied. "Ok, now tell me the rest of what he said," she said to me still with that annoyed look on her face. "He kinda admitted that they were bed buddies," I said in a low tone.

"Ok, I believe he's single, but Ciara do you really want to get involved in a relationship right now?" Nani asked me. I give her a contempt look. "I don't know, but I really do like him," I said to her, "He's a really sweet guy, just because he came from the isle doesn't mean he's a problem."

"Ciara, you know I look after you like you are my own little sister," Nani began, "I just don't want him to distract you from the things that are most important to you. I look up at her with a now a sad expression. "Nani, you really liked David and went after him, and now you guys are married!" I exclaimed to her while looking at the ring on her finger. She gave me a small smile. "I just want you to be safe ok. Now finish warming up," Nani said to me before pulling me in a hug. "I never thought you would fall for a white guy from the isle," she said to me after letting go.

Lilo walks in and I run up to her. "Nani knows," I said to her quickly. "You told her? Why?" she asked me with a confused look on her face. "I didn't Karina did," I said back to her. "Does she know about the weed thing?" Lilo the asked me. "Oh thank god no," I said with a little laugh. "She just doesn't want me going down the wrong path, that's all." "Ciara, would you have been mad if I told her about him?" Lilo asked me. "No Lilo, you guys are basically family, you deserve to know," I said back to her, "But if you told my dad I would've been." "I would never do that to you," she said to me in a sympathetic tone. I turn around and I still see Karina talking to the other girls in that circle they are in. "I need to take care of something thought," I said then walked about.

I walk up the circle of girls and I see Karina in the middle. "Karina," I said to get her attention. All the girls turn and look at me. "Yea Ciara," she said with an fake smile on her face, "Why did you tell?" I asked her. "Because," she started walking towards me, "I don't want you getting caught up in the wrong crowd, I care about my teammates. I'm also being a good friend to Ally." I just shake my head. "Just stay out of business will you?" I asked her while crossing my arms. "Ciara, my best friend's business is also mine," she said to me before smiling and going back into the circle.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday went by as quiet as it usually does for me. After I finished my homework in the morning I didn't plan on going anywhere, I had some free time so I decided to make it self care day since I have had a very irksome week. I washed my hair, gave myself a facial, and painted my nails. While thinking about how tomorrow at school will go with Harry and Ally.

I get to school Monday morning trying my best to avoid Karina and Ally, which isn't that easy because I have second period with Karina and forth period with Ally. I sit across the room from Karina all the time, so I tried my best not to look in her direction for the entire class period.

Fourth period chemistry comes around and make my way into the classroom as fast as can before the bell could ring, as usual. As soon as I walk past Harry to sit in my seat he looks up from his phone and smiles at me. "Hey," I said in a low voice as I get myself situated. I look to the other side of the room and see Ally staring me down (girl take a picture if you like looking at me so much). I sit back in my sit and I can see Harry looking at me from the corner of my eye (ok he can stare at me all he wants).

Mr. Deley quickly finished up today's lesson, it was just the classification for the elements on the periodic table, so the classwork shouldn't be difficult. I'm pretty sure Harry can do this on his own, so I don't bother asking him if he needs up. Before I can get started on the worksheet Harry pulls his chair next to mine and sits down. "Harry, you sure you need help on this?" I asked him because I honestly was a bit confused. "No, I just want to talk to you," he replied back grinning. I started to smile and lower my head so he wouldn't see how much of it I was doing. "Yea, I was glad you decided to come to the party, I had no idea you could dance like that," he then said to me. I look up at him and chuckle a little "Well I am on the dance team," I said to him. "Really?" Harry began to ask me, "How come I never see you during their practices?" "I only go to practice like twice a week. I hate those girls," I said in an annoyed tone. "I never thought someone like you could hate anyone," he said to me as I complete a few on the questions on the worksheet. "Why Ciara?" he asked while staring at me with his blue eyes that have on way more eyeliner than any girl at Auradon Prep does. I give him a quick glimpse before I continue writing. "I don't really hate them, they just aren't for me. Most of them are very rich and complain about rich people stuff such as getting mad at their parents for getting them the wrong color car or how their maids are working too slow. They're just so ungrateful and stuck up," I said back to him.

"I assumed you were rich this entire time, until last friday when you gave me a ride when you told me you weren't. And I see you hang around those two rich girls a lot," he said to me. "Oh, you're talking about Carmen and Kapera, they are a mess, that's why I'm friends with them," I said back. "They also never go on about how much money they have, so that's a relief," I said almost out of breath. I feel like I'm talking a bit too much to him. But he seems to be enjoying it.

"Are you coming to fencing today?" Harry then asked me a few minutes later. I let out a sigh. "No, our team captain demanded we come to practice everyday this week because the first basketball game is friday," I said to him while rolling my eyes out of irritating. "Well I'll think about coming to the game then," he said back to me while copying my paper. Now would be the perfect time to ask for his number. I turn to the other side of the room to see if Ally is looking at us, and she isn't. She's just texting on her phone. Remember Ciara, the worst thing he can do is decline.

"Um, Harry," I said to him. He looks up slowly from writing my answers down. "Yes?" he asked. "Could I get your number?" I asked him shyly. "Of course, let me see your phone," Harry said to me, "I was meaning to ask you for yours at the party but I forgot."(So he actually might be into me!) I grab my purse and pull of phone out, go to my contacts, then hand him my phone. He type his information in quickly, "I'm gonna send a text so you can get mine," he said to me while still having my phone in his hand. He hands me my phone back as his vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out his pants and saves my number. "Bubbles! Hook! Phones away!" Mr. Deley shouted at us. "Sorry Mr. Deley!" I said back to him while Harry smacks his teeth. "You never get in trouble do you?" Harry asked me. I shake my head.

Fifthteen minutes later the bell rings and we are released to our next class. I make my to Pin's lockers like I usually do. A minute later Pin shows up with an assumed expression on his face. "Well you look happy," he said to me before opening his lockers. "I am," I began, "I got his number," I said with pride. "Really? How?" he then asked confusedly. "I just asked," I replied. "Now get Ally out the picture and you'll have him all to yourself," he said back. And my grin quickly turned into a frown.

Apart of me feels like Harry is leading her on, but apart of me doesn't care because she's such an awful person. Which is what happened with me and Zevon, before the school year started. When the time feels right, I'll talk to him about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Zevon. I just want to screaming when even thinking of his name.

Zevon came to Auradon in the summer along with the rest of the villain kids that decided to leave the isle for a better life. I've heard about his mother, Yzma because she is Karina's dad's worse enemy, Karina likes to talk bad about her a lot. There are pictures of her in the museum and let me tell you, she's not a pretty lady. So I was surprise that her son was attractive. Zevon's also mixed, like Carlos. It's different with Zevon though. Carlos's mom is black and his dad is white. Both of Zevon's parents are multiracial, so he doesn't know what he is.

During move in week there were multiple events happening. On wednesday of that week had a skating rink party, at the skating rink five minutes from the school. Kapera and Carmen don't like skating so I went with Pin and Lilo. My friends wanted to get something to eat from the snack bar, so I was left skating on the floor by myself for a while. In the middle of my skating, Jay slides up next to me. "Ciara," he said to me out of breath. "Yes Jay?" I asked him before turning my head back around to see where I'm going. "My friend wants to talk to you," he said to me. "No," I said while gaining speed. "Come on, he thinks you're cute," he replied with a smirk. "Jay, if it's one of those jocks then I'm not interested," I said to him with an attitude. "Ciara I was friends with him back on the Isle, he's new here," Jay began, "His name is Zevon." I almost lost my balance when Jay said his name. "Zevon? Wants to talk to me?" I asked him while he held onto my arm so I wouldn't fall. He nodded his head. "I'll go," I said. We skate off the floor and into the lounge.

When we skate in the room I see that Zevon is talking to four other girls, one including Jane. Last time I checked, Jane has a boyfriend, Carlos. Jane does not deserve him. Ever since Mal gave Jane new weave she's changed. She went from a shy, sweet girl to a cocky she-devil. Jane got me kicked off the cheerleading team sophomore year because we gotten into a fight on the bus coming back from a game. The tourney team lost the game and she tried to blame it on the rest of the cheerleaders. I told her that it's her fault too since she's one of us. She then tell me that if my hair wasn't in braids (which it was at the time), and was straighten like everyone else's I wouldn't have been distracting the boys (which is stupid, they don't even pay us any attention). She then got in front of me and smack me with her hair so I grab a hand full of it and yanked her head back (she touch me first, I wasn't going to do anything to her). We start arguing back and forth and I was getting angry. She was about to raise her hand to hit me and I punched her in the face before she could. I was sick of her disgusting attitude. We were going back and forth for about twenty seconds before Audrey, Jay, and Doug broke it up.

The tourney players, cheerleaders, and band members recorded it. King Adam, Queen Belle, and Fairy Godmother heard about the fight and forced them to show them the videos. I ended up getting a week of in school suspension and had to take remedial goodness for the rest of the fall semester. One top of that, I was also kicked off the team instantly. All Jane got was a hour detention (she started it but ok, favoritism).

Jane also cheated on Carlos, with another cheerleader. Ha.

Zevon looks up at me, stands up and walks over. "I've been looking at you all night," he said while grabbing my hand and giving it a kiss. "What's your name?" he asked looking down into my eyes. "C-ciara," I said with a stutter. "A pretty name for a pretty girl," responded. He grabs my hand and pulls me over to sit next to him. He's only talking to me now and is ignoring the other girls, including Jane. We then exchange numbers a I go back to skating in a completely different mood than I was before.

Talking to Zevon was weird. He never wanted to call or video chat with me, he just wanted to text. And our text messages would be boring. And our conversations in person were confusing. One minute he'd be really into me, then the next minute he'd be ignoring me or checking out another girl. One day me and a few of his friends were hanging out in his dorm room and he began to ask me all these questions about sex. I've never done it before, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. He asked me about how I like to have mine and I told him I never had any before, which took him by surprise. He convinced me that I'll sleep with him before the summer's over. And I almost feel for it.

A few weeks before school started, Pin was planning to have a kickback. Pin isn't too particular about letting people he doesn't know too well to the events he has, so I had to beg him to let Zevon come. "Ciara, I don't know, doesn't this guy seem a bit sketchy to you?" Pin asked me. "He did try to get you to give it up to him." "Pin, it's ok! He said he'll wait until I'm ready!" I lied. "Are you sure you want him to come?" he asked me again. I nod my head. "Ok, I'll invite him for you."

Three days later we have the kickback in Pin's basement. The night was going great, everyone was enjoying themselves. Zevon was actually paying attention to me for once. He was dancing and talking to me about things we had in common.

Around nine at night I was in the in the tv room with Carlos and Kapera doing karaoke. I went out to get some juice for all of us to drink and I see that Zevon is nowhere to be found. Doug and Carmen told me they saw him go outside and my heart sank. I go outside and I see him talking to Jane, next to her car. I hide in the dark to they couldn't see me. After they talk for a few minutes I see him pull something shiny out his pocket and Jane opens the backseat of her car. They get in a I see Zevon get on top of her, as soon as I saw that I ran inside because I couldn't bare to watch. 

I went back inside and didn't say a word about what I just saw. About thirty minutes later I went home, crying.

"You were right,"

I texted to Pin.

"Don't ever talk to me again"

I texted to Zevon.

A few minutes later I get a text back from him.

"Sorry, you just didn't give it up fast enough"

He is such a moron. I went ahead and blocked his number.

The next day I went to Carlos and Jay's dorm and told them everything. Just because I hate Jane doesn't mean I can't be friends with him. Carlos tells me about how he knew he shouldn't have taken her back after the first time she cheated. He was angry, but not with me. He was glad I told him. He pulled me in a tight hug while crying, which lead me to cry. We are just holding onto each other crying loudly before Jay wraps his arms around us to help calm us down.

Carlos broke up with Jane that weekend.

The next time I had an encounter with Zevon was in chemistry in the beginning of the school year. His teacher kicked him out for being disruptive and sent him to our class. I was in the middle of helping Harry when he came in. He looked me right in the eyes, then took a seat behind us with his stuff. I began to get very uncomfortable.

"You ok?" Harry asked me while looking right in my face. I nod my head, because if I said anything I would've just started crying again.


	12. Chapter 12

Today in gym class Coach Jenkins is making us play kick ball. When we came into the gym he told us to hurry and get dressed to we can go outside and began as soon as possible. I wish our teacher wasn't the tourney coach sometimes, cause we actually have to work out. I don't hate getting exercise, but sometimes I'm just not in the mood because I'm probably sore from dance, someone made me angry, or I just want to sit down.

Our class is now standing on the tourney field listening to Coach Jenkins as he goes over the rules for the game. We all know how to play kickball, but people like to cheat, and Coach hates cheaters. He wants us to play a fair game, even if it's just for a grade.

"Hook! Charming! You two will be the captains!" Coach Jenkins shouted out loud so the entire class could hear him. Harry and Chad walk to the front of everyone. "Ok, you guys can pick your own teams, starting with you Hook," Coach said. Harry looks around at everyone and his eyes stop where me, Pin, Carmen, and Kapera are standing on the side. "Ciara," Harry said with a smile. I smile back at him and walk up to stand next to him. "I wanted her on my team!" Chad whined. "Well, I got her first," Harry snapped back to him with a glare. I and the rest of the class look at each other in an amused mannor. Harry's temper has improved a lot since he first got here but it's still surprising when he catches an attitude with someone. Chad rolls his eyes and picks someone to be on his team.

Our teams are made up and now we are getting ready to start. Chad picked Carmen and Kapera so I all I have is Pin on my side. "So, did you text him yet?" Pin asked me. "Pin, we're still in school, there's no reason too," I said back to him. "You could text him about Ally, so it will be easier to talk to him about her," Pin said. "I don't even want to think about her right now," I said before letting out a grunt. "It's bad enough I have to put up with ring leader all week. Karina threatened to get me kicked off the team if I don't show up everyday this week to practice." "It's probably because of the game friday," Pin said. "No," I said back quickly, "It's so I won't go to fencing. She's trying to keep me away from Harry so her minion can have him."

"Hey, Ciara!" I hear Harry call. I turn around to look at him and I run over as quickly as possible. "Yes Harry?" I asked him. "Do you know how to play?" he asked me. "No, but since I dance I know how to kick," I replied back to him. "Good, we want you to kick first then," he said and everyone else noded. He grabs me by the hand and walks me to home base. Now he knows he didn't need to hold my hand to do that, but I'm not complaining about it one bit.

We won the game by two points and we ran back to the locker rooms to change back into a regular clothes because the bell was about to ring any minute. I quick my make my way to life skills without magic, and Harry gets there ten minutes late with the jocks. Every so often we'd glance at each other, but for some reason it wasn't awkward.

The final bell rings and I go to my locker to get my stuff to go home, and to dance practice. I am about to put my stuff on the floor so I can open when locker, but Harry comes up to me. "Let me get that for you," he takes my purse and books so I wouldn't have to put them down. "Thanks," I said to him before turning around and opening my locker. "You coming to fencing to today?" Harry asked me. "I wish," I said as I grabbed my books from him and put them in my locker. "Karina won't let me," I said in an irritated tone. "That's Ally's friend right, the captain of the dance team?" he asked. I nod my head then grab my dance bag and book bag and close my locker. He hands me back my purse. "Thanks for holding that," I said to him. "No problem. Hey, can I call you tonight?" he asked while looking down at me (so he actually might be into me!). "When I'm done with my homework, I'll call you," I said to him. I get onto the tip of toes and pull him into a hug. Harry quickly wraps his arms around me and gives me a small squeeze. He smells so nice. "I'll see you around," he said while grinning at me.

We walk the opposite way of each other and as I go I see Ally and Karina glaring at me. So that tells me they've been watching the whole time.

Weirdos.


	13. Chapter 13

Karina kept an eye on me and Lilo the entire time so we wouldn't try to sneak out. When I told Lilo I had gotten Harry's number, she flipped out. She was more excited than I was about it.

I get home around five-thirty in the afternoon after dance practice. I text Harry to call me around nine so I'd be finished with all my homework by then. All I had to do was my homework for life skills without magic since it was the only thing I had due tomorrow. I quickly finish it then jump in the shower. After I showered I went and put on my pajamas and bonnet for my hair. I still had about an hour before Harry was going to call so I decided to think about what I was going to talk to him about. Should I ask him about Ally? Should I ask him about the isle? Fencing? His friends? What he does for fun?

Nine comes around soon and Harry decides to call while I'm sitting on my bed watching television. But it's a video call. And I'm in my pajamas. Oh no. It's too late to change into anything so I just suck it up and answer. I just don't want him to think I'm ugly.

I answer the call and I see that Harry has no shirt or eyeliner on. I have to admit, he has a really nice body. I'm staring at his abs for a few seconds before he starts laughing. "You want a picture?" he asked is a playful tone. "Oh, sorry about that," I replied back embarrassed. I already look a mess and I just did that? I need to get it together.

"Are you about to go to sleep?" Harry asked me. "No, what made you think that?" I asked him back. "Because you have a bonnet on your head," he replied then chuckled. How does he know what that is? I don't expect white people let alone a teenage white boy to know what a bonnet is. One time Nani forced me to go to the dance team sleep over, the girls were so confused with me when they saw me put it on. "Yep, how did you know?" I asked him. "My ex wears one before she goes to sleep," he said back. "She's black?" I asked him like I didn't already know. "Yea," he answered back. "You don't have to worry about her Ciara, she's good people. Me and her are still friends." I smile in relief. "Harry are you always in your dorm with your shirt off?" I asked him. "Most of the time," he began to say, "It's always hot on isle so me and Gil like to keep it warm in here."

"Guess what Ciara?" he asked me with a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked while laying on my side. "Ally came to fencing practice today," he said. We both burst out into laughter. "You know that's why Karina won't let me go to fenching this week right? She couldn't care less about the game, she just doesn't want me around you," I said before I shut up. I think I said too much. "That figures," Harry said back. "Ciara, you know that I know right?" He then asked him. I should just hang up the phone right now and look myself in my bedroom forever. "Know what?" I asked him back trying to play dumb. "That you like me," he said back. "Who told you that?" I continue with pretending that it isn't true. "Karina told me. She overheard you talking about me to your friend when you had dance practice," Harry said with a smirk. There goes another reason to add to my list as to why I don't like Karina. "Oh," I replied. I feel so ashamed now.

"I kind of all figured it out myself too." he then tells me. "How?" I asked him. I would like to know. "You saw that I was struggling in chemistry and you offered your help with me asking. I thought you were just being nice, which you were, but I noticed to way you'd look at me," he said. I giggle a little. "I need to be more secretive I see," I said to him with an embarrassed smile. "It's ok, I like you too. I always thought you were cute, especially on the day I got here. You were welcoming, and I noticed that those rich girls I hooked up with weren't there," he said with slight annoyance. I sigh in relief. He likes me! But, we need to talk about that.

"Um, yea, we need to talk about that. If I'm going to open up to you, you need to open up to me," I said to him in a serious tone. There's a five second pause between us. "Ok, I tell you about the other girls, including Ally, if you tell me about what happened with you and Zevon," he said before laying down on his bed. "You heard about that?" I asked him. "Yes, I'm close with the guys from the isle," he tells me. I should've expected them to be friends. "Ciara, I also heard you got in a fight, you have to tell me about that too," he said while look straight at me. "Ok, but you have to go first," I said to him.

Harry tells me he's hooked up with five different girls, including Ally, since he came to Auradon. He's hooked up with some of those girls multiple times. He had been broken up with Uma for a year and he lost his virginity in his dorm to a royal girl he meet at the skate party. All the girl's Harry has hooked up with are royals, and white. Harry knew that girls were using him for his looks but he admitted that he didn't care because he was excited. He didn't sleep with all of them, but sexual content was involved. He admits to me that he's been sleeping with Ally all last week. Harry tells me that he skipped class to sleep with Ally, but he wish he didn't because all he could think of was me. He caught on to the fact that Ally had a crush on him and wanted to be more than friends with benefits. Harry told her they could no longer have this agreement because he has feelings for someone else (me, duh) and Ally was not happy about it. Harry realized he was being used by the royals, and regrets what he did.

I tell Harry about what happened with Jane and Zevon and he looks shocked. "It was hard for me to believe you would fight anyone, you're so nice," he said to me. "I was just fed up, that all. She touched me and I just lost it," I said back to him. "Well I don't blame you, someone had to do it. And about Zevon, he's just a douche. He sees a girl he thinks is hot and persuades them to hook up with him," Harry said to me in a lower tone since Gil has fallen asleep and he doesn't want to wake him up.

We'd been on the phone with each other for two hours and it was getting late so we decided to call it a night. "Bye Harry," I say to him. "Bye Ciara, I'll see you in the morning," he said back. I put my phone on the charger and fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

For the next three days I would come home and talk to Harry after I finish my homework. I learned so much about him in this short span of time, I'm surprised he opened up to me. He's the middle child, his older sister's name is Harriet and his younger sister's name is CJ. I remember CJ, she ruined the neon lights ball we had last year. She kidnapped Ben and crashed the party. She's banned for Audaron.

Harry decided to come to Auradon, but Harriet stayed back to be with CJ so she wouldn't be alone. Harriet is also dropped of high school on the isle, and she doesn't plan to back since she started working for their dad. He tells me that the school board decided to give Uma a second chance insteading of banning her like they did with CJ because she at least tried to be good before she began to misbehave. She hasn't caused any problems since she started going to school here.

Harry's dad, Captain Hook, is worse than I thought he was. In the Museum of Cultural History there is a statue of him, and it's hard to believe he is a villain because he looks so goofy. He's a heavy drinker, he'd drink on the job almost everyday and come home drunk. He beats Harry when something didn't go his way. And he would let his pirates sexually abuse his own son. That's why Harry got a job at Ursula's restaurant, so he could get away from those men, including his dad.

I also learned that not all the villain kids went to the same school. The isle is not as small as I thought it was, but it's not that large either. It's the size of a big city, that too many people live in. Harry only went to school with Uma, and Zevon, while his other friends went to Dragon Hall. I only know it's called Dragon Hall because Carlos would tell me about about all the horrible things that happened to him at that school, and he'd always say the name of it.

Him and Gil became friends when Harry broke into Gaston's, Gil's father, house when he was 12 years old. Harry's dad had a bad day at work and took his anger out on him by beating him. He tried to fight back, but his dad just continued to hit him. He didn't want to spend the night at his home, so he runway. He broke into houses and stole for fun all the time, but he got hungry and was desperate. And the closest house nearby was Gaston's. Once he was able to get in, he ran to the refrigerator to find something to eat. On his way to the kitchen he looked back and saw bloodstains on the floor and walls near the window he broke into to get inside. After he saw that, he knew he had to get out of there quick. While he was about to leave, he heard yelling coming from upstairs, then giant footsteps. Gil rans downstairs before Gaston could get there and found Harry. Gil showed him a way to get out of the house before his dad had a chance to kill him.

Harry and his sisters all have different mothers. Harriet's mother worked for Maleficent, and CJ's mother has her own clothing store. His mother abandoned him when he was six years old. Harry's mother stole one of Captain Hook's ships and sailed off to Neverland, leaving Harry behind with him. Harry told me that his mother never loved him, because he was Captain Hook's son, and she hated him for ruining her life. When Harriet and CJ got into an argument with their dad, they had another home they could go to. Harry had no one.

I asked him why he was ok with telling me this. He told me because he knew I wouldn't tell anyone. When he was with those other girls, he knew that they just wanted to use him for his body, so he didn't bother. He could tell that I actually like him.

Harry came to Auradon so get could get away from his alcoholic, mentally unstable, insane, and abusive father.


	15. Chapter 15

On Thursday night after we hung up, I wanted to know if Harry was interested in going to my favorite bakery in the neighborhoods the next morning before school. I go there all the time, but I just want an excuse to be around him. The government also gives the villain kids allowances, so they can actually go out do the things that our parents give us money to do. So I don't have to worry about him being broke, yay (ok I'm not trying to sound rude, but I wouldn't be thinking about asking him if I knew he had no money, that would be impolite).

"You still up?"

"Yea"  
"Do you want to go get donuts tomorrow morning with me?"

"Of course"  
"K. I'll pick you up at 6:45"

"K. I'll see you then"

On Friday morning and grabs all my bags I need for today, put them in my trunk, and leave to go pick up Harry. I park outside the junior boys dorm residence and text Harry to let him know I'm there. Two minutes later I see him walking outside so I unlock the door. He open the door and sit in the passenger seat. "Good morning," he said to me with a smile. "Good morning," I reply back to him. "You look beautiful today," he said to me while I was looking down at my phone. If I had pale skin you would be able to tell I was blushing at the moment. I look up at him and grin, "Thanks," I said to him. My car now smells like his cologne that he always wears. But I'm not complaining about it at all. He buckles up and I pull off.

"You ready for the game today?" he asked while I was driving. "I'm ready to get it over with, so I don't have to spend all my afternoons with Karina anymore," I said while rolling my eyes. He just smirks, "You really don't like her do you?" he asked me again. "Nope," I said turning my head to respond then looking back at the road. "We can talk about that later, but the fencing team keeps asking me where you've been, especially Chad," he said to me. I smack my teeth. "Speaking of Chad, have you two ever done anything with each other?" Harry asked me. "Ew, no," I began, "Chad has liked me since we were elementary school. One time in fifth grade he tried to kiss me, so I told on him. He got in so much trouble, and his mom gave me a gift basket to say she's sorry for his actions," I said with a little giggle (hey, it was funny, I didn't expect her to do that). "I will never understand how his mom is the complete opposite of him," he said to me. "Trust me, no one does," I replied back. "When I was little I started to call her Ms. Cindy, since I had a hard time saying Cinderella, and the name just stuck." I see him out the corner of my eyes staring at me. "Ms. Cindy has always been there for me, I used to go her a lot when I was getting bullied. But ever since I got in that fight with Jane I haven't been around her much," I said with sorrow. "Was she mad?" Harry asked me. "No, but Jane and Fairy Godmother are always around her since they are technically family. It's be too weird to have a run in with them," I responded. A few moments of silent go by.

"It was the rich kids, wasn't it?" Harry asked referring to me being bullied. I nod my head while keeping my eyes on the road.

I pull into the parking lot of Aunt Cass's Bakery, we get out the car and walk in. The line is pretty short when we get in. I come here so much, Cass knows my name and gives me discounts on what I order. Harry and I walk up to the counter, Cass greets us with a smile. "Hi Ciara! I see you brought a friend with you today!" she exclaimed. She's always so energetic. "Yea, he's still pretty new to Auradon. I wanted to show him around a bit more," I said to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry," Harry said to her while shaking her hand. "Any friend of Ciara's is a friend of mine. She's one of my favorite customers." She said while taking off her apron. "You guys ready to order?" she asked us. "Yes," I began, "Just a box of half a dozen donuts," I tell her. "I'll have a cup of hot chocolate," Harry said. "Together or seperate?" Cass asked us. "Together," Harry said while pulling out his wallet. "Harry, it's ok. I can pay for myself." "Ciara, it's ok. Let me pay for you," he said back while giving Cass a ten dollar bill. When Harry looked away to put his change up, Cass mouthed to me "He's a keeper." I just shake my head and smirk.

We grabs our items, say bye to Cass, and head back to my car. "Can I eat in here?" he asked me while putting his hot chocolate in the cup holder. "Sure," I replied. I grab a donut out the box, take a bite, and drive to school.

I have my music turned loud and Harry turns it out to speak to me. "Ciara, I know it's only been a few weeks, but I think we can make this work," he tells me. A few second of silence go by before I speak. "Are you sure you're done with Ally?" I asked him. "Yes," he replied. "What about those other royal girls?" I asked again. "Positive," he replied back. "And Uma won't hurt me?" I asked him one last time. "Also long as you don't hurt me," he replied with a smile.

"I guess we are official now," I said smiling while looking at the road.

We pull into the parking lot two minutes later. We get out out and I go to my trunk to get my bags out. I throw my bags over my shoulder and Harry grabs two of the three I have. "Why do you have so much stuff?" he asked me while putting the bags on his back. "One word. Dance," I said back to him. I reach out to grab his hand and he grabs it. We walk inside the school and make our way to my locker with our hands connected. I let go to unlock my locker and Harry hands me my bags so I can put them inside. I turn around and reach out to give him a hug and he wraps his arms around me and lifted me off the ground. "I'll see you in fourth period, and good luck tonight," he whispered in my ear before letting me down.


	16. Chapter 16

Before second period begins I'm sitting in the classroom with my head on my desk. It's been a hour since I seen Harry, I'm still trying to process the fact that I have a boyfriend now. My first ever boyfriend.

Class doesn't start for another four minutes so I pull my phone out to give myself something to do. I'm in the middle of scrolling through the news when I hear footsteps walking toward my way. And I look up to see who it is, what do you know, it's Karina. Ew.

"Yes?" I asked while looking up at her. "So a few of the girls on the dance told me that they saw you and Harry holding hands this morning. Care to explain?" Karina said to me in a snarky tone as she put her hand on her hip. "It doesn't matter," I said back to her while will looking at my phone. "And why doesn't it Ciara?" she asked me. "Because it's none of you business," I replied while looking up at her. "It actually is. I'm the team captain, so I make the rules," she said.

I put my phone on my desk and stand up so I'm face to face with her. "Relationships are a distraction. The girls on the team are not allowed to have boyfriends," she said with a smile on her face. "Karina that's called tyranny," I said to her while crossing my arms. "No, I see it more as, looking out for you," she began. "Trust me Ciara, when he finds out how innocent you are, he'll leave you. Ally's a better fit for him, she's very experienced." I rolled my eyes. "You don't know him like I do," I replied before I sit back in my seat. The warning bell for class rings and students began to pile into the classroom. "But I know enough," she said before walking away to the other side of the classroom.

After Karina tried to get into my head I couldn't concentrate on anything my second and third person teachers were saying. On top of the fact that I have to spend my entire night with these girls doesn't make it any better. Seriously, if Lilo wasn't on the team and Nani wasn't the coach, I would quit. Karina and I were friends when we were little, but once we got to middle school she realized that I wasn't rich like her and she ditched me for the royals. Most of of the dance team are royals, and they follow her every move like a child following their mother in the grocery store. I tried to be nice to her, but as much as I tried to get my friend back I knew the old Karina was long and gone.

I'm now in fourth period chemistry early for once (I ran to class so I wouldn't encounter any of the dance team members) just staring off into space. I'm not paying any attention to anything around me because I just don't know what to think.

I come back to to reality after I feel are pair of lips kiss my cheek. I turn my head and see that it's Harry, he looks so happy. "Hey," I said to him with a grin. He takes a seat and puts his stuff down. "I see you're in here before me for once," he said to me. I let out a pitiful laugh. "Yea, that is different," I said while look at him, then looking away. "Ciara, is everything ok?" he asked me with a concerned look. I just shrug my shoulders. "Is it the team?" he asked me. "You know it," I said to him while rolling my eyes. "Just try to ignore them, they aren't worth your time," he said to me. While having a frown on my face, I turn my head to him and reach out to hold his hand.

Harry grabs my hand softly and holds on to it. "I don't like to see that pretty face yours sad," he said to me. He's trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate it. "Well Harry, I'm sad a lot. So get used to it," I said to him while giving a small smile.

Ally walks into the classroom, looks directly at us, flips her hair, and walks away. Harry and I just try our best not to laugh. Like we care about her feelings.

Silly girl.


	17. Chapter 17

The school day is finally over, and I'm now off to getting ready to the game tonight. I told Kapera, Pin, and Carmen about what happened, and they were more excited than I was about it.

Lilo and I are in the dressing room putting on the makeup to go with our outfits, so I thought this would be the perfect time to break the news to her. While I'm in the middle of putting on my foundation I decide to let her know.

"Lilo, guess what?" I said to her while dabbing on the makeup. "I already know," she said to me while putting on her eyeshadow. I roll my eyes and look at her. "Who told you?" I asked her. Nobody, I just heard the other girls talking about you," she replied. "Of course they were," I said back.

"I wanna know how it happened though," Lilo stopped putting on her makeup to eye me. "Well, it sorta just happened Lilo," I began as I also stop doing my makeup. "We've been talking on the phone all week, I asked him to go to Aunt Cass's with me, and it just happened," I said to her. "Did you guys do anything? Did you guys have-"

"Oh no," I said cutting her off quickly. "We just agreed that we can make it work," I said to her. "But, there's so much he still don't know about me. He mainly just told me about how awful his life on the isle was, well because I kept askng him," I said. "Does he know what really happened about the fight?" she asked me. "Yes, he kinda forced me to tell him about that one," I responded.

"As you two spend more time together, he'll learn more about you," Lilo said while putting her mascara on. "Lilo, that's the thing about it," I paused so I can put highlighter on my face. "What if he doesn't like me once he gets to know me? My life is crazy! And he can already tell!" I shouted in frustration. Lilo stopped her application to look at me. "Ciara, he's from the isle. His life is probably as crazy, if not more than yours. It's gonna be ok."

"Lilo can I come over tonight after the game? We haven't had a sleepover since the summer," I said to her. "Sure! Just make sure it's ok with Nani," she replied.

I text my dad asking could I go, and since it's Lilo and Nani of course he said yes.

After we finished our makeup, Lilo and I walk into the dance room to get our costumes. As soon as we walk into the room we see the other girls are in there too to get their costumes. When they noticed that me and Lilo were in there they all stopped talking and we trying not to stare at us (I can see you, be sneakier).

Our costume for the first game is just a long-sleeve turtleneck sparkly blue leotard with sheer tights, black jazz shoes, and a yellow headband. Evie is in charge of designing the dance team's outfits this year and I am glad. Last year we looked so hideous in what our old designer had us wearing, so we asked Evie could she do our costumes this year before that other girl could volunteer to.

We ignore the other girls and go back into the dressing room to continue getting ready. After I'm finished I find Nani to ask her if it was ok for me to sleepover tonight. I see her and Esmeralda talking so I wait until they are finished before I go up to her.

"Hey Nani," I said to her. Nani turns around and looks at me. "Yea, Ciara we need to talk," she said to me. "Can we do that after the game? And I come over tonight?" I asked quickly before she answer. "Sure, it's a lot anyway, also, your dad is coming tonight" she replied. I smile. Dad is usually busy with work so he barely has time to see me dance. So it makes me happy when he's able to come. At least one of my parents will see me dance in person. I pull Nani into a tight hug and she hugs me back. "Ok Ciara," she said after I squeezed her, "Save that energy for tonight." I let go and walk away feeling a lot better than I did most of the day.

Later we warm up (which just consist of Karina screaming at us), and before we know it the basketball game has started. There is not an empty spot in the gym, it is so many people in here. Before halftime we are not allowed to sit in the crowd with our friends, so it would be easy to find us. We usually sit with the cheerleaders, but they are up cheering most of the game, so it's just us pretty much.

It's finally halftime and Auradon is losing by five points, which is strange because our basketball team is one of the best in the county. I see the other schools are training harder this year. Since this is our home game, our dance team goes first during halftime. We get into formation, with Lilo and I in the front of the rest of the girls. My dad is standing along the side with the rest of the dance parents recording on his phone so he can send the video to my mom. I look around and I just see everyone cheering (calm down we didn't do anything yet!) I look to see who's in the crowd and I see Lilo's friends holding up signs with her name on them, and I see my friends also holding signs up with name on them. And Harry is over there with them (yay). I turn around to look at the other girls behind me and Karina just rolls her eyes at me. I shake my head, turn around, and smile at the crowd.

Our dance is over before we know it and we are free to do whatever we want for the evening, but we can't leave yet. I go over to my dad to give him a hug and he give me my overnight bag so I won't have to stop by at home before I go to Lilo and Nani's house. Since he loves sports, he disappears into the crowd to watch the rest of the game.

I head back to the dressing room to grab my jacket to put over my outfit, my phone, and my wallet. I and a few other girls make our way to the concession stand to buy something to eat. I get myself a cheeseburger and as soon as I bite into it Karina comes up to me (will she just go away). "I see your little boy toy was out there cheering for you," she said with a little bit of sarcasm. "Karina can you just leave me alone right now," I said while chewing. "Ciara, talking with food in your mouth isn't very ladylike, guys like Harry want a girl with class," she said to me. "Karina, you and Ally are two are the fastest girls in the school, so don't try to talk to me about having class," I said back to her while raise my voice a bite. "That has nothing to do with that. It's about how you carry yourself, and I see you still act like a little girl," Karina said while stepping closer to me. Now I'm get angry. Before I could say anything to her I feel someone's arms around my body. I recognize the scent of the cologne.

"You did great today," I hear Harry say from behind me. "Thanks," I said while turning around to give him a hug from the front. "We were in the middle of talking," Karina said to Harry. "Well from what I saw, you two looked like you were finished," he said with that attitude he gets when he speaks to people he dislikes. We start to walk back into the gym.

"I saw her follow you out here," Harry said as we continued to walk. "Thank you for doing that, seriously," I said back while continuing to eat my burger. "Has she always been this mean to you?" He said me. "No, we used to be friends, until she turned on me when were eleven. I tried to be her friend again but it just didn't work."

"I think I saw your dad," Harry then tells me. "Big, tall black man with sunglasses?" I asked him. He nods his head and laughs. "Yep that was him," I said with a grin. "You two look alike. You never told me anything about you mom," he said back to me as we take a seat. "I don't really know her, that's all," I said back. "What do you mean?" he asked me. I turn so I'm looking straight at him. "My parents are married, but my mom is always away on business trips because she works for the security of the United States Of Auradon ever since I was a little. So I never see her. And my half sister goes with her sometimes. Sometimes I forget that I even have a mom." Harry's eye widen. "You never told me about your sister," he said to me. "Yea, her name is Chassidy," I said while rolling my eyes. "I don't talk to her much. She's twenty-seven, and she lives on her own. She's my mom's child from a previous relationship.When she lived with us she was really mean to me so I didn't care at all when she went to college across the country."

"But with my mom, she's really nice and caring. Our relationship is weird. She talks to my dad on the phone all the time, but I probably just say hi to her once a week. Nani's pretty much been the mother in my life and Lilo's the sister I've always wanted," I said to Harry. "At least your mom cares about you," he said with a hint of sadness. "Sorry," I said while putting my hand on top of his.

"How did you get so close to Nani and Lilo anyway?" Harry asked me. "When Lilo was six and Nani was nineteen, their parents died. And remember when I told you my dad is a social worker?" Harry nods. "He was helping them out since they were on their own. They left Hawaii and moved to Auradon to start over. Lilo are her crazy dog would come over a lot when Nani had to work. At the time I thought Lilo was there to just play with me, my dad didn't let me know why they came over so much till I was ten, two years after it started."

Auradon won the game by three points. I said my goodbyes to all my friends, and now I'm off to Nani and Lilo's house.


	18. Chapter 18

It's about nine o'clock at night when we made it back to their house. I park my car in their driveway, and follow them to the front door with my bags. As soon as I walk in their house Stitch, Nani and Lilo's dog, tackles me and starts licking me. I don't even get mad about it, I've missed him.

"Stitch! Get off her!" Lilo shouted at him. "It's ok, it's ok," I said giggling while petting him. Stitch jumps off of me quickly and runway to the other side of the house.

"Ciara, go put your stuff in Lilo's room and meet me in the living room in a few minutes," Nani said to me. "Ok," I replied and made my way upstairs to her room. I pass the upstairs lounge room and I see David sitting in there watching tv. "Hi David!" I shouted as I walked to Lilo's room. "Hi Ciara!" I heard him shout back. I place my things in the corner of her room and I run back downstairs to meet Nani.

"Lilo, Ciara and I need to be alone for a few minutes," Nani said. Lilo nods her head, goes to the kitchen and closes the door.

"What is this that Karina keeps going on about? You and and that boy from the isle are dating now?" Nani asked me. "Karina's just mad that he's into me instead of her best friend, that's all," I replied back. "Are you sure that what is going on between them is over?" she asked me. "Yes, he told me he ended everything with her," I responded. "Karina also told me that this guy likes to sleep around," Nani then said to me. "Not anymore," I said back.

"Ciara," Nani began while lowering her voice, "I can get you birth control if you need it. I won't tell your dad. "No, Nani. I don't plan on doing any of that with him," I said in panic. "You don't want me to buy you condoms just in case?" she asked me again. "Nani, I'm not thinking about doing that, I'm sure," I responded.

"What if he tries to pressure you? Do you know how to handle it?" she asked me. "Yes, Nani I know how to say no," I replied.

"Ciara, I'm just worried about you. The girls on the team keep talking about you like you are some kind of awful person," Nani said. "Karina and I haven't been on good terms in a long time, they just follow everything she does," I said back to her.

"Remember, if you need any kind of advice, just let me know."


	19. Chapter 19

I leave Nani and Lilo's house at eleven o'clock in the morning the next day.

It is officially Free Magic Weekend here in Auradon. Free Magic Day takes place on monday, and it's a celebration of the day King Adam decided that our generation will not need to relay on magic to get through life (which is why we are force to take life skills without magic every year since kindergarten). Many of the citizens see it as an opportunity to party and not go to work.

We have Free Magic Day off from school, and also the following Tuesday because all the adults are too hungover to go back to work. Most teenagers host parties over Free Magic Weekend, but I see it as an opportunity to get more sleep since I have so much going on most of the time.

I'm sitting the living room doing my homework, and I get a text message from Harry.

"Hey Ciara, do you wanna come to Ben's pool party tomorrow?"

"Umm, who's gonna be there?"

"It's a small party. Just us and about ten other people."

"People like Jay and Carlos?"

"Yes"

"Ok, where and what time?"

"11am - 7pm at the pool house behind Ben's castle"

"Ok, I'll ask my dad"

I'm home alone since my dad is at work, so I decide to go ahead and call him. I dial his work number hoping he picks up the phone. After a few seconds of ringing, he picks up. "Yes Ciara?" he asked me. "Hi dad, Ben's a having a small get together tomorrow and I was wondering if I could go," I said to him. If I told him if it was a pool party, it would've been an automatic no. "Are any of those isle boys gonna be there?" he asked me. "Just the ones you like, Jay and Carlos," I replied.

There's a pause for a few seconds before he speaks again. "You can go, but you need to have all your homework done by tonight," he said to me. "Ok, thank you," I said in relief. "Alright, I have to get back to working now, it's very busy today. Love you," he said to me. "Love you too," I said back and hung up.

All I had for homework was my online chemistry test, and a few worksheets for life skills without magic (we got extra homework for that class because it's Free Magic Weekend, ugh). I was done with it all by four in the afternoon. Since Pin is pretty close to Ben, I text him to see if he's going tomorrow.

"Pin, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm going to a pool party"

"Ben's?"

"Yea"

"I'm going too. Harry asked me to come with him"

"Well you are his girlfriend"

"I know, but this is still pretty new to me, I don't know what to do with him"

"Just be yourself, that's all I can tell you. And if he tries to force you to do anything you don't want to, I will fight him."

"Trust me, he's nothing like Zevon"

Since I have nothing else to do for the remainder of the day, and I can't leave the house without my dad's permission (trust me if I drive off and come back, he will find out), I decide to go ahead and pack my bag for tomorrow. I pack everything in my dance dag instead of beach bag because I never said what kind of party it was.

Sunday morning comes and before I get ready to go, my dad tells me he's going to a cookout for one of his friends, so he's not gonna be home until late tonight. This is great for me because I don't have to have him wondering why I smell like chlorine. I take a shower and put my one-piece grey swimsuit on underneath my shirt and shorts. I text Harry that I'm on the way, throw my sandals and some lipgloss on, and I get on the road to go to Ben's house.

When I get there one of the butler's escortes to the pool house behind the castle on Ben's property. He tells me they are all outside on the pool and I tell him thank you. I hear the music blasting outside already. I walk outside and I see Carlos sitting in a beach chair working with a gadget while everyone else is playing in the water. They are all too busy placing to notice me so I decide to go ahead and undress. After I take my shirt off I see Harry in the pool smiling at me (oh now he notices me). I wave at him and slide shorts off and and sit next to Carlos.

"Hey Carlos," I said to him. "What is that thing?" He stops what he's doing to look at me. "It's my homework, my teacher said if I could build a hotspot for the classroom he'll give me extra credit." I nod my head. "Why didn't you tell me you and Harry were dating?" Carlos then asked me with excitement. "We literally just started on Friday," I replied with a little smile. "I haven't seen you all week, how come you haven't been to fencing?" Carlos asked. "The captain forced me to come all week, trust me, I'll be back next week," I responded.

Harry gets out the pool, grabs a towel to dry his face and comes to us. "Hey," he said to me. I stand up out the chair and get on the tip of my toes to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. After I gave him a peck on the cheek I realize I still had lipgloss on. My eyes widen a bit. "Sorry," I said with embarrassment while trying to wipe the lipgloss off his face. "Ciara, it's ok," He said while giggling. "You ready to get in the water?" he asked me with his wet body still pressed against my dry one. "In a few minutes, I'll met you in there," I said back. We let go and he jumps back in the water as I sit back down.

"Still haven't kissed anyone yet?" Carlos asked me with a smirk. "Carlos I'm too scared, I don't know how to," I said to him. "Just go in for it, he probably won't notice," Carlos said back. I turned to look straight at him. "He went through a hoe phrase, he will notice," I said in a somewhat serious tone. Carlos just laughs. "It will be ok. He was talking about you during fencing practice and trust me, he's really into you. He won't care," Carlos said. Lonnie runs over to us and grabs Carlos and throws him in the pool. "Come on Ciara!" She yelled and jumped back in.

I laugh and I walk to the side of the pool and sit with my legs in the water. For a few minutes I'm just enjoying looking at everyone having fun in the pool, and Harry swims up to me. "How come you won't get in?" he asked me. "Because, my hair will get wet," I replied back to him. "Well, in life we just have to mess up sometimes to live a little," he said while holding his hand out. "You better be glad I like you," I said and grab his hand as he pulls me in the water.

For about ten minutes we are all just having fun in the pool together. Pin and Jay and the rest of the boys continued to splash all the girls while we just tried our best to block it with the pool floats.

Harry sneaks up to me and pick me up with ease, since water makes you as light as a feather. I quickly wrap my legs around his body with my stomach pressed against his. "I had no idea you had a belly ring," He said to me feeling in through my swimsuit. "My dad let me get it during sophomore year. I had to beg him to let me go through with it," I said while looking him straight in the eyes. "I learn something interesting about you everyday," he said with a smile on his face.

Now would be the perfect time to kiss him. Just go in for it, he probably want to kiss you as much as you want to do to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and give him a quick peck on the lips. He has a surprised look on his face and quickly leans back in and starts to kiss me. It was kinda strange because my lips were so much bigger than his but I was ok with it. Our lips are pressed together for about ten second and we hear everything around us get quite. I pull back and everyone is smiling at us. "Ok we need to separate you two," Evie said in a playful tone as she she Carlos and Doug pull me off while Jay and Gil pull him away.

After about twenty more minutes of playing in the pool it's time to eat. The food is set up in the house so I decide to put my robe and sandals. I walk over to where Harry is as he's drinking water from a bottle. "You have a really nice body. I wanted to tell you that at the game, but you seemed really irritated," he said with his hand on the back of his neck. "Thanks, you have a really nice one too," I said while putting my hand on his abs. I then grab his hand and pull in inside the pool house so we could get food.

For the rest of the evening we spent it play silly games in the pool and gossiping about the drama that's been going on at Auradon and the other schools. Around four o'clock I see everyone with the exception of Doug, Audrey, and Lonnie going into the woods near the pool house. "Where are you going?" I asked Harry. "We about to go smoke, wanna come?" he said me, "We have enough weed for everyone." "No, I'm good," I tell him. Harry goes back to walking with the crowd and the disappear in the woods. "Do they always do that?" I asked the remaining teens in the room. "Jay does," Lonnie said. "Evie does every once in a while," Doug said. "I do, I just didn't feel like going back outside," Audrey said.

They come back thirty minutes later with red eyes and smell like cannabis. Since most of them were high it's pretty obvious that they weren't getting back into the pool. Everyone is putting their clothes back on and I decide to too. I grab my soap and walk out to to pool house showers on the side. I put my hair up in a bun (since it now looks a mess) and rub the soap all over my body trying to get the smell of chlorine off me. I go back into the house to put my bra and panties on following the rest of my clothes and some lotion. It's starting to get dark outside so Ben puts on a movie for everyone to watch. I sit on the couch with Ben, Gil, and Harry, and later through the movie Harry lays his head on my lap. Before I know it he's asleep, along with the other two boys.

It's now eight o'clock and I should probably get going. The boys are still sleep so I side Harry's head off my lap gently and lay his head on the couch. I say my goodbyes and head home.

My dad is still out, so I quickly wash and dry my things to get the smell out of them. For the rest of the night I just sit on the couch and watch tv until I fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Wednesday morning comes around quickly and I'm driving to school full of happiness from the break. The day after the pool party, I video called Camren and Kapera (they share a dorm) and told them everything. So I know when I see them today they are going to be crazy. Carmen and Kapera have a great amount of experience with relationships, so when the thought of me getting a boyfriend excited them.

I pull into the parking lot and I see both of them in parked next to each other, so I pull up beside them. Before I could even turn the engine off they run up to the my car jumping up and down with joy. I quickly get out the car and join them.

"Ciara! I wish I could've been there to see it," Carmen said loudly. "I would've recorded it," Kapera then shouted. " I can't with you too," I said while trying to contain my laughter.

A few minutes later we see Aziz (Aladdin and Jazmine's son), Harry, and Gil park next to my car. Aziz gives Harry and Gil rides in the morning because they are too lazy to walk most of the time. Aziz and Gil get out and stand to his car and start talking, while Harry walks over to us. He pulls me by the waist as he leans on my car. I reach up to wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss. We stop after a few seconds and I look over to see my friends just snickering.

Harry puts his hand on his mouth to wipe the gloss off of him. "Do you always wear so much lip gloss?" he asked me. "Yes, get used to it," I said before giving him a peak on the lips, putting more on them. "I guess I will," he said with a smile.

Later that afternoon at dance practice, Karina continued to tell me that once he finds out how innocent I am, he'll ditch me. And Ally wasn't so nice to me either. She'll shoot me and mean mug whenever she can and I try to pretend that I don't see them.

But what Karina has been blabbing to me about, reminds me of the talk I had with Nani. And I don't not like it, at all.

While Nani was just looking out for me, Karina was just being mean ( or was she, I can't tell with that girl), but it really had me thinking. What if he does just want more? I've hear from multiple adults that it all starts with kissing, which leads to other things. And manipulation can become involved.

I remember one night when Carlos and I were just having one of our no filter conversations he revealed to me that Jane basically forced him to sleep with her. He tried to tell her he was ready but she just wouldn't listen to him. Carlos described what she did to him as "wearing him down." She wouldn't leave him alone about it until he gave in. And it happened.

During eighth grade, was when making out, oral, and touching became a big thing. The students would go behind the stairwell and gym to do what they had no business doing. Sometimes the boys would invited me to come back there with them, but I refuse everytime. I didn't want to do any of that.

Back in freshman year, I was around Chad a lot because I was still on the cheerleading team. Many of the boys on the tourney team used to date the cheerleaders, since we were the girls the were around them the most. Chad's crush on me was more serene than it used to be, but was still irritating. One time during a game, Chad was sitting on the bench the entire time. I twisted my ankle earlier, so I had to sit the game too. I was next to him the whole time and he just kept asking me about how I would like "it." I felt uncomfortable the entire time and I couldn't wait for the game to be over.

Of course I told Ms. Cindy, and she punished him for it.

For the next two days I was just worried about what could happen. Harry's been asking me if I could come back to his dorm sometime, while I wanted to say yes I made up an excuse as to why I couldn't go. When he tried to hold me, I pushed him away, claiming that I don't do PDA (which I actually do hate). I've even been shaking when I hold his hand or giving him a hug. What if he forces me to do something I don't want to do? We haven't even kissed with tongue yet. I'm scared.

Friday during lunch time, Harry came up to the table where my friends and I sit at all the time.

"Ciara, can we talk please?"


	21. Chapter 21

I get up and walk with Harry to the other side of the outside lunch area of the school, so we could talk in private. After we made it to the other side of the brick wall, Harry stops and looks down at me as I look at the ground.

"Ciara, what's going on?" he said in a serious tone. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," I replied while looking at my shoes. "Did I do something that upset you?" he ask me. I look up at him for a quick second and turn my head away.

"Ciara," he said. "Yes?" I questioned. "When we started this relationship, we agreed to be honest with each other," he said. "I know, trust me Harry it's nothing," I said back to him. "Well it must be something if it's bothering you. Come on Ciara, please talk to me," He said as he moved to the side so he could look me right in the face. I let out a sigh.

"Harry, I'm a virgin," I said looking him right in the face. I turn around to see if anyone is looking at us, and it's a few, not so many. I turn back to him and he begins to smile. "I already knew that, I could tell by the first time we kissed," he said while letting out a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" I said as I turned my back on him. Harry walks around so he's back in front of me. "Because you thought I would've been upset about it," he replied.

"It's more than that," I said. I look up at him finally. "Karina and Ally just been getting in my head all week about it." Harry just shakes his head. "Those girls have issues Ciara, and you know that," he with his hand on his head. I put my back up against the wall and he joins me.

A few seconds on silence goes by before either of us are ready to speak. "Did you think I was gonna force you to do anything?" he asked. I just nod my head and don't say anything. "Why?" he asked again. "Because," I began while looking over to him. "Of the those other girls."

"Forget those other girls, they aren't you. I just got play from them and that's it. That's not what I want from you," he said while looking down at me. "What makes me so different from them?" I asked him.

"You actually care about me," he responded as he wrapped his arm me pulling me into a hug. I lay my head on chest. "And how do you know that?" I asked him. "For many reasons," I replied. "Name some," I demanded.

"Well, you volunteered to help me in chemistry when you didn't have to, so I knew you were something special," he said as I wrapped my arms around him. "And you actually wanted to get to know me. Those other girls just wanted to hit."

"You don't have to pretend that you didn't like it Harry," I said back to him. "In the beginning I did, but after a while it became boring. I'd want to talk about my life and none of them wanted to hear it."

"You're nothing like those girls, part of the reason I was skeptical about coming to Auradon in the first place. The conceited people," he said as he rubbed my back. "I lived with it all my life, so imagine how I feel," I said holding on to him tightly.

"That's why I was happy when Ben said the isle kids could come, I'm sick of royal people. I didn't meet any nice one till high school," I said to him. "You actually remind of the isle girls. Just less violent," he said and I smile. "You're down to earth like them, and I like that about you."

"Harry, I'm sorry I haven't been as open with you. Everything has just been a mess." I said to him. He lets out a chuckle. "It's ok. Ciara, I'm not gonna force to do anything you don't want to, if you feel as if it's getting too heated, just tell me when to stop," he said back to me.

"Can I come over before the game saturday night?" I asked while looking up at him. "Of course," he said then placed a kiss on my forehead.

We walked back to the other side of the cafeteria area and we past Zevon on our way. I acted as if I didn't see him, but I heard him say something under his breath and Harry just glared at him.


	22. Chapter 22

Saturday games don't start until seven at night, so that give me some time to do what I want for part of the day. I don't have to be at the school until four, but I tell my dad that I'm going to Carmen and Kapera's dorm before I have to get ready for the game. Which isn't all true. Yes, I'm going to see my friends, but then I'm gonna see Harry. I throw on some shorts, and big t shirt, some sneakers, grab my bags and lipgloss, and leave the house around twelve.

When I get to their dorm they have a few people over already, which I don't have a problem with. We talk for about an hour and I really wanted to see him, so I get up and tell them I'll see them later.

"You going to see Harry aren't you?" Kapera asked me while grinning. "Maybe I said while smiling. "Of course she is, that's why she has those tiny shorts on," Carmen said. "Leave me alone," I said to them while giving them a hug before I leave. I make my way to the boys dorms and I text Harry so he can tell me which room is his. He texts me back and I make my way up.

I knock on the door and Harry answers and picks me up and brings me inside. I let out a little scream because it caught be off guard, and I was just happy to see him. He give me a kiss on the lips and lets me down. "You better be glad your lipgloss taste good," he said while licking his lips. "It taste like candy doesn't it?" I said while smiling. He just nods his head and I follow him to the couch in the corner of the room. When we sit down I noticed that his eyes were bloodshot red, but he didn't smell like weed. "You high, aren't you?" I asked him. "Is it that obvious?" he asked with a chuckled. "I didn't notice earlier cause you don't smell like weed," I said to him.

"How often do you smoke anyway?" I asked him. "Once or twice a week, mostly on weekends," he tells me. "Why, do you have a problem with it?" he asked in a concerned tone. "What, no. Not at all. But why do you do it?" I asked back. "I like the way it makes me feel, that's all. I smoked all the time back on the isle, not so much now," he replied.

"Ciara, you ever been high?" he asked while putting arm around me. "One time in middle school, but I didn't like it," I answered. He grins a bit. "Are you surprised?" I asked him. "Yea, but what made you do it?" he asked him. "Karina," I said while letting out a sigh.

"What happened?" Harry then asked me. "Harry, you can't tell anyone, ok?" I said and he nods his head.

"In eighth grade we went on a three day field trip to this lake in The Summerlands. The teacher assigned us to cabins with other people, and I gotten place with Karina and all of her royal friends, including Ally. All my middle class friends were in different cabins," I said to him as I turn to look at him. "Did you ask to go to another cabin?" he asked me. "No, I was too afraid to," I said back.

"On the first night of the trip all the girls in the room were talking, except me. Because I didn't really like any of them. I was just sitting on one of the beds reading a book. Later on, Karina started talking about me as if I wasn't in the room. She was telling all the girls that I weird, poor, and a goody two shoes. I just tried to ignore her."

"Why didn't you say anything? Harry asked me while pulling me closer to him. "I just didn't want any trouble," I began, "And I was still hoping Karina would take me back as her friend," I said back to him with sadness. "Later that night, some high school girls that Karina was friends with came to our cabin and asked us to come smoke. Karina said I wouldn't come cause I was too innocent to. I got angry and decided to go with them. When I did it, they could tell I didn't like it and laughed at me. I just ran back to the cabin by myself, and cried for the rest of the night."

"So I'm guessing that was the worst trip ever?" Harry asked me. "Aside from the Jane thing, I guess you could say that," I said while letting out a chuckle.

Harry then picks me up and sits me in his lap. "Karina doesn't deserve a friend like you," he said to me while kissing my neck. "I could get Uma to get her to leave you alone for good if you want," he then said to me. "No, I don't want you guys getting involved," I said to him while putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't you guys to get in trouble for me, Karina's dad likes to sue." "Rich people," Harry said and roll his eyes, which makes me laugh.

I few second of silence goes by before either of us speak. Harry is just staring at me now. "You are so beautiful," he said before giving me a kiss on the lips. "Harry, what if Gil comes back?" I asked him because I didn't want to be embarrassed if he walked in. "It's good, I kicked him out so I could spend alone time with you," he replied. That's kinda sweet. He kisses my lips again. "Remember Ciara, if it gets too heavy for you, just tell me to stop," he said before he starts kissing me softly.

After about twenty minutes of making out, let me tell you, Harry is a very good kisser. He could tell I was nervous, so he was very gentle. He moved his hands up and down my petite body as smooth as he could, while I was still sitting in his lap. Harry guided me through using tongue and lip biting with my kisses, and after the first few minutes, I caught the hang of it.

I never noticed how soft of a person he was until I finally made my move. I always thought he was a delinquent with no feeling until I gotten to know him. Karina and Ally need to get over this.

We finished, resulting in lipgloss being all over our faces and necks. We went to his bathroom to wash it off, and played cards for the remainder of the time I was there. It was time for me to start getting ready for the game, so I left, but I didn't wanna leave.


	23. Chapter 23

As I was making my way of the the boys dorm building, I see Chad and Zevon together outside of it. I hide behind some nearby trees so they wouldn't see me. I see that they are walking towards my car, and start hanging around it. Chad knows what my car looks like, so he knows I'm here. And it looks as if they aren't going to move to while. So I pull out my phone to text Harry.

"Harry, can you help me?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I'm still outside the boys dorms, and I see Chad and Zevon are by my car"

"What? Are you hiding from them?"

"Yea"

Where?"

"Behind the big tree next to the building,"

"Ok. I'm coming"

A minute later Harry runs out his room and behind the tree to where I am. He could tell I was scared, and so was he. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "Not really," I replied while shaking my head. "Come on, I'll get them to leave," he said while grabbing my hand.

We walk over to my car and Chad sees us and walks over. "Ciara, I was waiting for you, but I see you brought a friend," he said with no remorse. This guy is pathetic. "She was here to see me," Harry said before I could say anything. He pushed me behind him so they wouldn't be in front of me anymore. "It's cool, I'm down for a threesome," Chad said with a sly laugh as Zevon walks over. "Your disgusting," Harry replied back while balling up his fist.

"So I see the goody two shoes let you hit," Zevon said while looking past Harry to look at me. "Man, just shut up," Harry said to him. "What, was I not good enough for you princess?" he asked me. "I said shut up!" Harry yelled at him. "Why can't she speak for herself?" Zevon asked him. Zevon pushed him out the way and grab me by my shoulders. "You're just like all the other Auradon hoes at this school, but you thought you were too good for me? You're gonna pay," he said in my face before Harry pulled me away. "Don't touch her, or speak to her ever again," Harry said while letting me down. I look up and see that boys in the dorm looking out their windows to see what's going on. Oh bite me.

"You ok?" Harry asked me after putting me down. I shake my head. Zevon tried to punch Harry but Harry caught his fist before he could. "I'm not fighting you, leave me and my girlfriend alone," he said to him. "Wow Harry, you're too good to fight now?" Zevon said while walking around us. "Remember you are nothing but a rape victim thug from the Isle."

Harry is so angry now. I grab his hands before he could do anything with them. "He isn't worth it," I said to him while shaking my head. Out the corner of my eye I see Gil and some guys nearby and they see us. Gil runs over quickly and comes to hold Harry back with me. "Don't let him get to you, don't let him," he said to Harry.

"I'll see you around Ciara," Zevon said and Chad gives me a wink. "What happened?" Gil asked us. "Mess," I tell him. "I'll tell you in our dorm," Harry said. He turns to me and pulls me in a tight hug. "Ciara, good luck tonight," he tell me. "Ok," I replied. "Are you going to come tonight?" I asked him. "Of course I will, just stay safe ok?" He said to me. I shake my head.

I get in my car and drive around to the school to get ready for the game.


	24. Chapter 24

Auradon lost the game by three points and everyone was pretty sad about it. I have to admit, the atmosphere is so poor when our teams lose and I hate it; it rubs off on everyone.

On monday morning it's strange. Well, of course it's monday, no one wants to be here. But losing makes mondays worse, and everyone's in a bad mood. I don't want to be around it at at all.

I'm with Harry at his locker as he's getting his things for class, while I look around and seeing everyone look at us. "Harry, people are staring," I said in a scared tone. "Let them," he said before putting his backpack in. My phone buzzed so I pull it out, as see I get a text from Lilo, with a video attached. It's a video, of saturday afternoon.

"Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I'm fine. I'll tell you at dance today."

Harry closed his locker and looks down and sees me, terrified. "Someone recorded it," I said. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead for a few second before doing anything. "I'll handle this later. Try not to let it bother you Ciara," he said and kissed my cheek, and went to his class.

Karina's being annoying in second period, as usual.

In Chemistry, Ally and the others are talking about us as if we weren't even there.

Im gym, Harry played tourney with the guys, and I sat in the bleachers with Kapera, Pin, and Carmen. He's been annoyed all day, and exercising seems to be the only thing helping him calm down.

"Is everything ok between you two?" Kapera asked. "It should be, we talked about it on the phone yesterday," I answered. "He's just been a bit out of it since it happened. I'm worried about him." "I wish I was there," Pin began, "Ciara I told you that if any guy put his hands on you, I'll hurt them." "Pin," I said while putting a hand on his shoulder, "Chad, yea. But Zevon, he would've ended you." "Well at least I would have died trying," he said and I chuckled.

"Is it true? That you guys really did it?" Carmen asked. "Not at all. We just made out, nothing more," I replied. "I just feel like it's something he's not telling me. I may know what it is."

Our last class of the day, I'm sitting on the other side of the room, while Harry is in the back with his friends. Since I'm going to dance this afternoon, I won't be able to speak to him face to face for the rest of the day. I guess now's the time to do so.

I walk to the back of the room and all the boys look at me. "Hey Ciara," Gil said. "Hey," I said a smile. "Could I please see Harry for a second?" I asked while looking at him. "Sure, remember he was mine first," Gil said sarcastically. We walk to the section of the room where no one is.

"It was the rape comment wasn't it?" I asked him. Harry burst out into tears and pulled me in his arms. I stroke his back to try and calm his down. "Can we step out for a minute?" I asked the teacher. She nods and I grab him by the hand and pull him out the room.

I wrapped him up in my arms and continued to stroke his back.

"It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok."


	25. Chapter 25

It's been a week since Harry cried in my arms in the hallway, and he hasn't been acting the same ever since. He hasn't been focused at all. He had to sit out the fencing meet. In chemistry class, he hasn't been listening to me when I tried to help him, he just copied down the answers. And he didn't come to the basketball game of the week.

That night after the game, I went to his dorm to check on him. He was playing video games alone in the dark. He told me I shouldn't worry about him. But I am.

Dealing with the drama with the dance team, Chad, and Zevon, this isn't helping me at all. And my sister's back in town, gross.

I can tell that what Zevon said to him really got to him. When he told me about it, he was calm, probably because I mostly just listened to what he had to say. But Zevon shouting it at him, he was completely different. I've never seen him get that angry before. I know Harry has an attitude problem, that it was different. And it scared me.

Since we didn't have a game this weekend, dad decided that we should have dinner with Chassidy on friday night, since he hasn't seen her in a while. Even though he's not her biological dad, he basically is. He raised her. Dad knows that I don't like my sister, but he loves her, and wishes that we'd get along. I wanted to, but for some reason, Chassidy doesn't. So I gave up.

When I got home from school, dad told me to change into something nicer (I went to school in sweatpants. This week has be stressful, give me a break.) I know we're just going to a casual dining restaurant, but my dad doesn't want me looking bad in front of all these rich Auradon people. I run into my room, throw on a skirt and blouse, and get into dad's truck. The restaurant we are going to is in Downtown Auradon, and on fridays, the traffic is the worst. That's why we left the house so early.

"Ciara, what's been going on with you lately?" dad asked me. "It's nothing, you wouldn't understand," I said to him while looking at the window. "You been acting like this all week. I know your mom and sister aren't around much, but I'm always here to talk," he said looking at the road. Well, my dad is a social worker, he may be able to help me.

"Ok, I'll tell you," I said and turned towards him. "I'm all ears," he said. "I have this friend, who's from the isle. He's a boy. And let's just say some bad things happened to him when was living there," I said. "What kind of things?" he asked me. "Bad things, I don't feel comfortable saying it," I said to him. "Ciara, I help kids in bad situations all the time, you have to give me some details if you want me to him," he said. "Remember, I'm legally not allowed to tell anyone about it, this will just between us."

I take a deep breathe before I speak. "He was raped," I flatout said. Dad jerks the truck a little bit, but gets control of the wheel again. "When did this happen?" he asked. "It happened on the isle. And someone brought it up to him and he's been acting weird about it ever since. He told me he's ok, but I know he isn't," I replied.

"I deal with cases like this often, and they are never easy to take," he said as I listen. "I'll help your friend, I can get him some therapy. But only if he wants it." I smile and look at him, while he's trying to get around a slow moving car. "Thanks dad," I said to him. "Anything for my girl," he said with a grin. "This isn't the first villain kid case I've had. It's sad what goes on over there. And nobody does anything about it," he continued. "Our services are free for them, so your friend can come in whenever.

"Dad, does Ms. Cindy still own the building?" I asked him. "She does, she asked me about you. She misses you," he said to me. "I think I may visit her soon," I responded.

We arrive at Tiana's Palace, Princess Tiana's restaurant. I never mention that her daughter's on the dance team with me. But she's a Karina follower, so I can kiss that friendship goodbye. Chassidy walked over to the truck when she arrived. We both stepped outside the vehicle to greet her. "Hi daddy!" she said to dad and gave him a big hug. "Hi Ciara," she said dryly. "Hi Chassidy," I replied with the same rude tone she gave him. Dad began to feel the tension going on and interrupted. "Let's go eat!" he shouted and the three of us walked in.

For the next hour my dad and sister are chatting away, while I'm just texting Harry. He's willing to get help, but he's afraid to. Growing up on the isle really gave those kids trust issues, it's tragic. To take his mind off of it, we just start talking about when I could come over again, and going to a date sometime.

I go to the bathroom to try to kill some time, mainly to get away from Chassidy. I'm still texting him when I'm in there. A couple minutes later Chassidy comes in. I'm still on my phone. "Who have you been talking to this entire time?" she asked me as she clicked her heels on the floor. "No one," I said not looking up. Chassidy snactched my phone out my hand and starts going through our conversation. "Give it back!" I shouted and tried to pull it away from her. "So you have a boyfriend now," she said and laughed. "Dad's gonna freak when he hears about this," she said while holding my phone up so I can't reach it.

"Please don't tell," I said to her. "I should, you never do anything for me," she replied. "What do I have to do for you to keep your mouth shut?" I asked her through my teeth. "I'm still pretty tired from my drive from Charmington, and since I'm going to be staying with you guys for a few days before I go back, I thought you could wash my car and run my errands," she said and smirked. "Ok Charmington is literally thirty minutes away, you don't live that far, you can go home and do it yourself," I spat at her. "Listen brat, do what I tell you, or I'll tell dad," she said with her finger pointed in my face. "Whatever, just give me back my phone," I replied with my hand out. "So we have a deal," she said and gave me back my phone, and walked out the bathroom.


	26. Chapter 26

One thing I love about Auradon, is that it's warm year round here. It never gets cold, so people don't look at you funny if you walk around crop tops and shorts everywhere you go. Which is why pool, lake, and car wash parties are such a big deal here. You can have them whenever you want, and the weather won't be an issue.

But that's my problem today, the weather isn't an issue so I'm forced to still wash my sister's car so she won't rant me out to dad.

Chassidy sat on the front porch the entire time to watch me wash her car. She didn't think I'd do a good job, so she sat to watch me. I asked dad (without Chassidy's consent) if I could invite some friends over to help me, and he said sure. He also said they could hang out for a bit. When I say I'm not suffering alone, I meant it.

First Lilo arrived, David dropped her off. Chassidy didn't say anything because she knows Lilo and I do everything together. Next came Carmen in her luxury car. Chassidy rolled her eyes. Kapera's driver dropped her off. Chassidy shook her head. Last came Pin, with Harry, Gil, and Carlos also in his pick up truck. Chassidy yanked me by the arm and pull me in the house.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked me. "What you said. I'm washing your car," I replied and crossed my arms. "Yeah, by yourself," she said. "You never said that," I said with a giggle. "Excuse me, I have company to get back to," I pushed past her and went back outside.

I go back outside and everyone is grabbing buckets and rags to help clean Chassidy's filthy car. Pin starts playing music from his truck. I bring out snacks to put on a table just incase anyone gotten hungry. Harry pulled me into a hug, and I can see he has his eyeliner freshly applied, meaning he's a good mood today. "So this is your house," he said looking around in pleasure. "Yeah, it's nothing really special," I said back. "Are you kidding me? Your house is like a mini mansion!" he shouted. I smile at him. "You really think so? Last time I invited some of those royal girls on the dance team over and they treated my place as if it were a dump," I said. "Trust me Ciara, villian kids would kill to live in neighborhood and house like yours," he responded.

"Harry, if you want to talk to my dad about the problem, you can. He's inside right now," I told him. Harry turned to the side and lowered his voice. "Does he know, about us?" he asked me. "No, not yet. Now isn't a good time to tell him. I just told him you're a friend," I replied.

I ran inside the house to tell dad that Harry was here. He took him into his office and spoke to him for about ten minutes before Harry came back outside to help wash. "How'd it go?" I asked him. "Good. He's actually really nice. I didn't expect that," he said while grabbing a rag. "You're not the first to say that," I said with a chuckle. No one believes dad is nice until they speak to him.

The entire time my friends and I are washing the car, playing with the water hose, dancing to music, and eating snacks, Chassidy's just on her phone, eating chips trying to ignore us while glaring every few minutes.

It took us two hours to finish cleaning Chassidy's dirty car, inside and out. We finish and hang around on the porch together, since Chassidy got annoyed with us and went inside the house.

Everything we washed the car with is still on the front lawn. This could be the perfect time for me and Harry to get away from everyone for a few minutes at the most. "Harry, can you help me put the stuff up in the garage?" I asked him. "Sure," he said a stood up. "You need anymore help Ciara?" Carlos asked. "Yes, actually. Can you take the water hose to the backyard? And could someone take the soap to the kitchen?" I asked. Pin, Gil, and Carlos stood up and began doing what I asked, while the girls just sat. "Have fun doing that!" Carmen shouted at us as began to put everything back in place.

I pick up the giant container from the ground that contains car wax, a mini vacuum, and sponges, and Harry grabs it from me to carry. "Thank you, cause it's too heavy" I said and Harry just laughed and smiled. We walk to the other side of the house and reach the garage.

"Just sit it down in the corner, but make sure it's away from my dad's truck. He might hit," I said and Harry did as I asked. He dusted off his hands and walked back over to me with a smile on his face. "What?" I asked him flirtatiously while tilting my head. He knows what I wanted. "You didn't need help putting this away did you?" He asked me and I shook my head. "I just wanted to spend some alone time with you, is that too much to ask for?" I replied. "Nothing's ever too much when it comes to you," he said and wrapped his arms around me and I held on to him tightly.

"Have Ally and Karina been bothering you?" he whispered to me. "Just stupid dance team stuff, that's all," I replied in a muffled tone because my face is buried in his chest. "How's it been with Zevon and Chad?" I asked him. "I've been ignoring Zevon. Chad, I pushed him to the ground the other day at practice," he replied. I lifted my head and gave him a dumbfounded look. "Harry, I thought we weren't going to give into it?" I asked. "I only did it because he wouldn't stop talking about you. And I got sick of it," he responded while looking off to the side and I laid my head back down on him. "What did he say?" I asked. "It doesn't matter," he replied quickly. "Why," I snapped back. "Because Chad's illrevant. What he said doesn't matter," he said back.

Harry lifted his arm and tilted my head up with the tip of his fingers. "I really like you Ciara, and no one can stop me from doing so," he said and moved his head down and gave me a peck on the lips. "I'm cherishing this because this is one of the few times I've kissed you and you aren't wearing lipgloss," he said. I let out a chuckle. "Just shut up and kiss me," I said and he dip his fast and kissed me with a bit of force, but softened up a bit a few seconds later.

We kissed each other with no care for half a minute (it felt like ten because I adore him too much) and we hear a phone camera shutter sound. We immediately stop kissing, but held onto each other. It's Chassidy.

"I caught you red handed brat. Do exactly as I say tomorrow, or I'm showing this to dad. And that's a promise."


	27. Chapter 27

Sunday afternoon, Chassidy forced me to go shopping at the mall with her. She's remodeling her apartment next weekend (which she is forcing me to help her with also), and she want to get some new pieces for her living room and bedroom. Chassidy's also a shopaholic, so she's buying a whole bunch of stuff she doesn't need, making this dreadful shopping trip longer than it should be.

We spent over two hours picking out paintings for the walls at Rapunzel's Art Shop, and an hour at Gepetto's Furniture Store for tables, chairs, and couches. Pin usually helps his dad out in his store when he can, but I asked him if couldn't come today because Chassidy's still blackmailing me, and he offered not to come so he wouldn't get me in anymore trouble with her than I already am. He's such a good friend.

Chassidy loves Megara's Showroom and takes forever every single time we come here. When my mom would be town, she'd always bring us here, and buy us whatever we wanted. Which is probably the reason Chassidy likes coming here so much, it reminds her of our mother.

As Chassidy's trying on clothes, I take a seat in the sitting space in the dressing room area. Since Chassidy took my phone, I grab one of the teen magazine's and start reading it. I see Ben and Mal are the hot topic of the week, along with the school's rivalries with every other school in the county.

"Ciara? Is that you?" I heard a familiar masculine voice utter. I haven't that voice in years. I look up and I see Kuzco, with Karina on his side. "Hi Emperor Kuzco," I said with a wave. "Ciara! I haven't seen you in years!" he shouted. I closed the magazine, stood up, and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You've grown up so much! How have you been?" he asked me. "It's been pretty good," I lied, "School's been a bit stressful, but I'll get by."

"Is that why you don't really come over anymore?" he asked me. If only he knew the truth. "Yeah, if it's not school, than I'm helping my dad out at his job," I lied again. "Well, you know you're welcome to still come over. The family really does miss having you," he replied. "Really?" I asked him in a confused state. "Yes! Karina talks about how much she misses hanging out with you," he said. A giant grin spread across my face and I look Karina straight in her eyes. "You do?" I asked slyly. Now she looks scared. "Yes, I do," she said while she looked around the room so she couldn't look at me. "I was planning on having a dance team sleepover soon, I know you're really busy, but you should come," she said to me.

Now I haven't been invited to a Karina sleepover since I was twelve years old. And the only time I've been to her Palace after that is when Nani forced me to go to the dance team bondings, that I avoid most of the time. Karina purposely excluded me from all the dance team sleepovers, even Lilo got invites! All the girls would get one, except me.

"Ok, I'll try to keep my availability open," I said and pulled Karina into a hug. I haven't hugged her since sixth grade.

I waved goodbye to both of them and turned around and saw Chassidy staring at me. "You still talk to her?" she asked me. "No," I said and rolled my eyes and took a seat. "Why?" she asked me. "Because she's fake," I said quickly and open the magazine back up.

Chassidy took a seat next to me on the couch in a pink dress that's she trying on. "If you want to talk about it with me, you can," she said. I scrunched up my nose and turned to her. "It's fine," I replied blankly. "It's really not," she said. "Why do you care anyway? You never care about anything that has to do with me," I spatted at her. "Ciara, that's not true," she said softly.

"Why do you think I've been asking you to do all this stuff with me?" she asked. "Because you're lazy and lonely," I replied. "Ok, true, but that isn't the reason," she said with a light chuckle. "Ciara, I want to fix our relationship."

"Well, it's a bit too late for that Chassidy," I said. "Ci-," "No," I said cutting her off. "If you really cared, you would know why that encounter I just had was so weird," I said raising my voice. "Ciara, please keep your voice down, I don't want people looking at us," she said touching my back. "No," I began, "Because you weren't there. Where were you when I came home everyday crying because the rich kids were picking on me? Where were you when I gotten my heartbroken those few times? Where were when Ms. Cindy and Nani were too busy to spend time with me so I couldn't talk to them about the things I could have been talking about with you?"

"Exactly. You don't care about me," I said, stood up, and tried to walk away, but Chassidy pulled me back down. "Ciara, give me a few minutes, and I will tell you everything, ok?" she asked me while still holding onto my arm. "You got five minutes," I said and snatched my arm back.

"During that time, I was going through alot with my biological dad. Him not wanting to be in life and not paying child support, and the constanting back and forth with mom just wasn't good on me. And you were too young to understand what was going on so we kept you out of it," she said and played with the hiem of the dress. "So is that all that explains your nasty attitude?" I asked her, still not amused by this sob story. "No, that's not it. I was also dating this guy at the time, and he was a lot like my father. He always talked down to me, made me feel bad about myself, he just wasn't a good guy. But I stayed with him for so long because I wanted my real father back in my life that bad. I was so jealous of the fact that your biological dad gave you the love I wish mine did. Not only was I being mean to you, but I lost friends, and no one wanted me around. I didn't even like the person I became."

"Ciara, I apologize for being an awful big sister to you. I was suppose there for you, and I wasn't. I've been doing alot of thinking of the past few months of coming in and out of the house, and I decided that I finally want to change the way things are between us. That's why I got so upset when you invited your friends over yesterday, and when you were texting your boyfriend at dinner. Speak of that, how long have you been with him?" she paused wanting me to answer. "Just a little bit over a month. Not long," I replied.

"I know I've hurt you, and I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to forgive. But I want to start over. From this point on, I will no longer be mean to you."


	28. Chapter 28

A week later on Saturday, Chassidy came to pick me up around ten in the morning to help her redecorate.

Shortly after our talk in the mall, she gave me my phone back, and took me Aunt Cass's Bakery. She asked dad what my favorite restaurant was, and that's what he told her. In the car, she put on my favorite radio station. Chassidy also bought me a new dance bag, because she noticed mine was falling apart. She really is trying to get to know me better.

There was no game this week, so on Friday I spent the afternoon with Harry in his dorm. Which resulted in us making out while we attempted to watch a movie. Harry showed me the proper way to give hickies, which was pretty funny because I bite him too hard at first. I left three on him, and he left five on me.

When I left his dorm, I realized I had the scent of his cologne all over me. I rushed home, threw my clothes that I was wearing in the washing machine, and took a long hot shower. I'm not ready to tell my dad, not just yet.

Before Chassidy came and got me, I looked in the mirror and saw all the hickies on my neck were purple. I grabbed the biggest hoodie in my dresser and threw it over my head and tied the strings so my neck wouldn't show. Grabbing my purse with everything I need for the day in it, and dashed out the house and into the car.

Chassidy didn't say anything about what I had on, simply because mornings are usually cooler. But as we started putting her apartment together she began to notice that something wasn't right with me.

"Ciara, are you sure you aren't hot with that on?" she asked him. "Yea, I'm fine," I said as I place the boxes full of things she wants to donate in her trunk of her car. "Come her," she said in a stern voice. "Why?" I asked. "Because I said so," she replied. "And I said I'm good, so no," I said as I back away from her. Chassidy dashed over to me and grabbed me, as I tried to push her off. "I thought you were going to be nice to me from now on!" I exclaimed. "Of course, but you're still my little sister, I'm gonna push you around a bit regardless," she said with a chuckle. "Now lets see what you're hiding." She pulled back the neck of of hoodie and laughed in my face.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a confused state. "Because, you thought I was going to tell," she said while still laughing. "Well, you did threaten to snitch on me," I replied, still not amused. "And I am sorry for that," Chassidy said and walked over to me. "If you want, I can show you how to cover those. My boyfriend from when I was in high school used to give me those all the time," she said. "Really? Dad never caught you?" I asked her. "Nope. But it took a lot of concealer to cover them up. It's hot in Auradon everyday, you will pass out wearing hoodies all the time. And tell him to put them in a less visible spot next time," she said. "I will make sure to do that," I asked with my hand on my neck, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Come on, let's take a break. I'll show you how to to cover them now."


	29. Chapter 29

During our mandatory dance practice for the week, Karina called a team meeting in the middle of rehearsal.

"Everyone, please gather around me for a few minutes, and then we'll go back to practice," she said holding envelopes as we all look at her. I, Lilo, and the rest of the girls sat in a circle around Karina as she blabbed her mouth and whatever. I tuned her out, until she mentions her slumber party.

Karina is known for having great slumber parties, and from past experiences, I will say they are pretty amazing. Karina's parents have one of the beautiful palace's in Auradon, and if Karina has had a good experience with you, whether you were in a group project with her, or let her skip you in the lunch line, you were invited. One time when I was helping Evie bring in our costumes from the shop she works at from time to time downtown, and she told that she went to one of her slumber parties. Evie makes our costumes, and since Karina doesn't have a problem with her, she was invited. Karina's mother hired the people who worked at the top rated spa in Auradon to give all the girls manicures and facials. Then they had greek food catered for dinner, and were given gift cards to the stores in the best mall in town.

When we were friends, Karina told me that her dad is the one that came up with the idea of her having these extravagant slumber parties. He had too much money to manage, he sees this as a way to give back to the community, so he tells her to invite whoever she can. I think it's a brilliant idea.

"As you all know, I am having another slumber party soon," she said and walked around the circle. "It originally was going to be a dance team only sleepover, but I wanted to invited my best friend Ally to come. You all know and love her," she giggles after saying, and I just rolled my eyes. "Here, in my hand are the invitations to the party, it has all the information on them. The theme, date, attire, and time. You do not want to miss it."

The girls stood around Karina as she searched for their names and gave them their information. I went on about my business and practiced my pirouettes by the bar.

After everyone gotten their invitation, Karina came up to me and handed me mine. "You're only invited because of my dad," she said bitterly as the rest of the girls sincerked.

What is Karina's problem with me?


	30. Chapter 30

"Should I go?" I asked Harry in his dorm after dance practice. "If you want to," he replied. "That's not an answer! I don't know if I want to!" I exclaimed pacing back and forth. "What if she cuts all my hair off while I'm sleeping? Or gives me a facial that will make me break out? What If she rips up my clothes? What if she tries to give me food poisoning? Harry, help me!" I shouted and sat down next to him.

"Ciara, you've been going on about this for thirty minutes. Just leave it alone for today," he responded and gave me a kiss on the check. "But I can't leave it alone. I won't be able to until I make a decision," I pouted. Harry wipes out his phone and begans going through his contacts. "Who are calling?" I asked him. "Uma. I don't know how to help you, but she will," he replied. "Are you sure she's ok with us being together?" I asked him getting concerned. "Yeah, Uma doesn't care," he said then put the phone up to his ear.

The phone rang for a few minutes before she picked up. "Hey, could you help me out for a few minutes?" he asked her. "With what? You got your hooked stuck in something again?" she asked. Harry laughed a bit. "No, I don't even use that anymore. Ciara's having a problem," he said. "She cheated? Because if she did I will-" she said before Harry cut her off. "No, no. Her enemy invited her to a sleepover and she doesn't know what to do," he responded. "Ok, is she there with you?" she asked. "Yes," he replied. "Let me speak to her," she said.

Harry handed me the phone. "I'll leave you two alone," he said and walked into the other room. "Hello?" I asked into his phone. "So you have a problem with someone you don't like?" Uma asked me. "More like, she doesn't like me. I don't care about her," I responded. "That makes it even better. You need to keep your enemies close, so go to the sleepover," she said. "But what if she tries to do something to me?" I asked. "Do you have any friends that are going?" she asked me. "One," I answered. "That's it? Are you cool with the other girls?" she asked me. "Not really. They all dislike me because of her," I replied.

"Demand that she let you invite some friends," Uma commanded. "Isn't that wrong?" I asked her. Uma giggled. "Of course. But if you'd rather spend a night in a house with plenty of people who hate you then go ahead. You need some people there to watch your back. And one person isn't gonna cut it," she said.

"Make sure you put a lock on your stuff, so no one would be able to go through it. And just in case she tries to poison you, it's happen to me before, bring your own drinks and snacks just incase you get hungry," she said. "Remember that she invited you, so she has it out for you. Let her know that you are aware of that," Uma said sternly.

The next morning before second period began, I placed my stuff on my desk, and marched to the back of the classroom where Karina and all her friends are sitting. They stop talking and began mean mugging me. "Can I help you?" Karina asked rudely. "I'll come to your sleepover, under one condition," I said with my arms cross. "And that is?" she asked. "You let me bring two friends, and that's a demand," I said and bopped my head. "No!" she shouted and sat up. "It's a dance team only sleepover! No extra people," she said as her friends continued to eye me down. "Well, last time I checked, Ally isn't on the dance team, and she's coming," I said with a smile.

Karina was speechless, she hates it when someone calls her out for being wrong, in front of people who follow her.

"Fine. They can come. But only two," she said and rolled her eyes. "Thank you," I said with that same grin on my face, and made my way back to the front of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Friday, the day before the sleepover, we also have game. I'm sitting in my usual spot in the dressing room doing my hair and makeup. As I'm in the middle of trying to cover the giant pimple on my forehead, I see Karina in the back in the mirror reflection.

"Hey Ciara, my mom and sister found out you were coming, and they wanted to know if you could come early tomorrow, to help set up," she said to me while twisting my hair. When I used to go over her house all the time, I'd always help her and her parents whenever they had events going on at their palace. Even though their maids and butlers oversaw that, they still put in some work, so they wouldn't have to do so much of it. "Sure, I can come early," I said without looking away from the mirror. Karina smacked her teeth.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone. This zit on my face is already getting on my nerves so I don't have the patients to put up with Karina's nasty attitude today. "I was hoping you'd say no," she replied with her lips smirked. I slammed my makeup brush down, startling all the girls in the room, including Karina. "What is your problem to me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked her. She just stared at me.

"Look Karina, if I ever did anything bad to you, I'm sorry. I never understood why you hate me so bad, and at this point I don't care anymore. I apologize," I said sternly to her with direct eye contact. I turned back around and went back to attempting to cover the blemish that has been bothering me all day. "You're doing it wrong," she said to me. "Doing what wrong?" I asked her. "That," she replied, pointing at my forehead. "Do it with your hands first," she said and grabbed my brown foundation. Karina squeezed a small bit out on her index finger and began to dab it on my acne. Then she blended the rest in with my brush. "There, all gone," she said.

I turned around in my chair slowly. "Um, thank you," I told her. "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow. My parents said to come about two hours early," she said while leaving the room.


	32. Chapter 32

I get to Karina's palace at four in the afternoon, since the party starts at six. I ring the buzzer by the gate and told security I was here for the party.

"Ciara? You haven't been here in years!" the security guard exclaimed. They have had the same guard since I was eight, I'm surprised he remembered me. "You're still on the 'allow in at anytime' list! How come you haven't been over?" he asked me What do you know, I was never removed from the list. Karina do you hate me or not? "I've just gotten too caught up with everything. From dance, school, and helping my dad out at his job," I replied. "You've grown up so much, everyone here misses you. Do you remember where to go?" he asked me. "Like the back of my hand," I responded.

I parked my car and grabbed my overnight bags and purse and headed to the back of the palace, where the slumber parties always take place. As soon as I make it around the corner to open the door, someone runs behind me and starts hugging me tightly. "Ciara! I've missed you!" the person shouted. It's Kaida, Karina's little sister.

The only time I see Karina's family now is at basketball games and dance team events. But I don't get the chance to speak to them much, because the adults are usually away from the girls. I began to feel like a stranger around them when Karina stopped inviting me over.

Smiling, I turned around and returned the hug. I forgot that she's gotten so big now, she was so tiny the last time I was here. "Kaida, how old are you now?" I asked her. "Thirteen! I'm in the eighth grade now," she replied. Wow, she was elementary school last time I saw her all the time, and now she's a teenager. "Do you need help carrying your stuff?" she asked me. "No, it's ok I got it," I responded. "No, let me help you," she said and grabbed one of my bags off the ground and started walking in. I followed behind her, and entered into the ballroom that the sleepovers are usually held in.

Everything is beautiful as it usually is, the gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the unnecessary amount of stairs all along the side, the freshly picked flowers in a vases, along with the giant painting on the walls of Karina and her family. "Whoa," I said taking a minute to process everything once a again. "It's been so long," Kaida turned around and said to me. "I know, I almost forgot how pretty it was in here," I said.

Kaida led me to one of the storage room that is used for the guest to put their bags in. "My Mom and sister are in the kitchens with the chefs, let's go in there and ask them what they want us to do," she said with a grin and ran out. "Wait!" I shouted and chased after her. She really is happy to see me again.

We ran outside the ballroom and into the kitchen right next door. "Kiada, how many times to do I have to tell you not to run in here?" Karina and Kaida's mother, Malina said while continuing to chop up the carrots and celery on the table with Karina by her side putting them in the pot of broth. "Sorry mom! I was just excited for Ciara to be here!" she exclaimed. Malina dropped her knife and turned around. "Ciara!" she yelled and rushed over to me and pulled me into a giant hug. "You've grown so much!" she said continuing to squeeze me. "Yeah, my dad ordering takeout all the time really helped me bulk up," I said with a sense of sarcasm. "You haven't changed a bit," she said and laughed a little.

"Kaida you stay here and help me finish the vegetables, Karina, why don't you and Ciara help set up all the tables?" she asked Karina. "Mom, I'm already helping you," she replied. "Karina," she said in a serious manner. "Ugh, ok," she said and went to grab the the plates from the cabinet. "Ciara, the silverware container in the in the next drawer," she told me. I walked over to it and got the heavy container. I forgot they're super rich and they have silverware made of real silver. "Remember girls, for every plate, is a fork, knife, and spoon," Malina said before the two of us could walk out. "Gotcha, thank you," I said to her as Karina didn't say a word.

The first two tables we set up were in complete silence and I needed to break this awkwardness in the air. "You're sister basically jumped on me when I arrived," I said with a chuckle. "She's been talking about you all week. She really missed you," she said to me without looking up from the table. "I almost forgot how nice it is here, it's been so long," I then said. "Of course, compared to your house," she said under her breath. I rolled eyes and places down the cutlery. "Karina, we need to talk," I said to her. "There's nothing to talk about," she said and walked to the next table. "Karina," I said and she turned around. "We really need to talk, why don't you like me anyone? We used to be so close," I said to her. "Look Ciara, it's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore," she said. "Well, it matters to me. You started treating me different in sixth grade, and before the year was over you completely ditched me for Ally and her friends."

"They didn't like you," Karina said. "Uh?" I asked in confusing. "Ally, Jordan, Melody, and Ruby. They didn't like you," she responded. "Well, why don't they like me Karina? I never did anything to them, well maybe Ally, but that's not the point," I said and put the container down on the table we were setting up. Karina also put the plates down. "Seriously Ciara just leave it alone," she said. "No. You better tell me or I'll tell your family the real reason I stopped coming over," I said sternly. I have had enough. Give me a more complex answer girl.

"They thought you were really ugly, and they found out who your dad was and that you live in the suburbs. And they hated how innocent you were, and still are. They told me I couldn't hang out with them if I continued to be your friend," she said looking me right in the face. "So you really picked popularity, over me? Your bestfriend?" I asked.

"And that's why Ally didn't want you with Harry. She thought you weren't pretty enough for him," she said next. "Well that doesn't matter, cause at the end of the day I pulled him and she didn't," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Look Ciara, I made a mistake when we were only eleven years old at the time, and you know everyone at that age is stupid. You seemed to be happy without me, you still had Pin and he never left your side. I was happy you were able to make new friends, but I couldn't help but be jealous. Though you're not popular, you always stay true to yourself and and never in drama. That's why they were all happy when you got into that fight with Jane, or when Zevon played you."

"My friends and I are, are not good people," Karina said. "You got that right," I snapped back at her. "You have every right to be pissed off. My parents, sister, cousins, the butlers, maids, everyone kept asking me what happened to you and why you stopped coming over and I didn't have the balls to tell them I pushed you away. It was always, 'she's sick,' or 'she's helping her dad with his job,' and 'she went to go visit her mom for the weekend.' I made a big mess that I can't clean up," she finished.

I picked the container back up. "We should finish setting up the tables," I said dryly. "Right," she said with a shaky voice and grabbed the plates.

"Karina, I'm sorry your insecurities got in the way of our friendship."


	33. Chapter 33

After we finished getting everything set up, I stepped outside to call Uma. Harry gave me her number just in case I needed her while I was there. I dial her number and wait for a few seconds for her to pick up. "Who is this and why are you calling me?" she asked rudely. "Uma, it's just me. Ciara," I replied, a bit scared. Harry wasn't lying when he said his ex was feisty. "Oh, hey girl, why didn't you just text me and tell me Harry gave you my number?" she asked rhetorically. "Is that girl giving you trouble already?"

"Um, actually no. She just told me why she stopped being my friend," I said to her. "And what's the reason?" she asked me. "Her rich friends didn't like me and told her to ditch me," I told her. "And what did you do? Punch her? Cuss her out?" she asked me. "I just said ok, and went on," I replied. "Ciara, she really treated you like crap for years over her lack of confidence? And you just let it slide?" Uma asked me. "I can't treat her like that, I don't know why, but I can't," I responded to her.

"I don't know about you, but I would but a dead fish in her book bag, that's how I got back at all my enemies," Uma said and giggled. I let out a small laugh. "Uma, I think I'm safe for now, if something happens, I remember everything you told me."

Thirty minutes later all the girls arrived and we finally got the party started. We all got pedicures because Malina though all of our feet looked terrible (well we're dancers, of course they do) did pottery, karaoke, and had an ice cream buffet. Ally and Karina didn't bother me, at all. We were just being kind to each other and having a good time. It felt like old times.

I enjoyed myself so much tonight, I was having a hard time sleeping. I was just laying there, next to Carmen and Kapera with my eyes close making up scenarios in my head to try to make myself sleep, but it wasn't working. It was three in the morning. I could hear someone walking around but it probably was just one of the girls going to the bathroom so I ignored it. But then I heard Ally and Karina's voices.

"Ally, put her stuff down," I heard Karina say. "I thought you were gonna go through with it?" Ally asked. "I was, but now I don't want to. Put her stuff back were it was and just go to sleep," Karina said. "But she stole my boyfriend! I though you hate girls like her!" she whispered yelled at her. "I do, but not tonight, just drop it, another time," Karina said. I heard bags being placed on the floor, and footsteps walking out.

Uma was right. She was going to do something to me.


	34. Chapter 34

Sunday was pretty boring, as it should have been. It just consisted of me doing homework, baking cookies, and thinking about what me and Karina's friendship would be like if she never turned on me. Ally is a horrible friend to her, and I feel bad.

Monday morning Harry came up to my locker like he always does, but he was a bit uneasy. "Hey, everything ok?" I asked him as I picked out my books I needed for the day. "Remember how we said we were always going to be honest with each other?" he asked me. "Of course, why wouldn't I ?" I replied, confused. Can we go somewhere alone, just for a few minutes. "Um, sure. Just let me get my stuff together first," I said. What is up with him today?

I pulled him under the stairwell so we wouldn't be in anyone's way, and so no one could hear us. I put my books on the ground because they were heavy, as he paced back and forth. "Ok Harry, what's wrong?" I asked him as I held on to my purse on my shoulder. He stopped pacing and walk to me. "Do you like girls?" he asked me. I'm a bit muddled now. I shook my head. "Why are you asking me that? I questioned. "Ciara, if you're bi I'm completely ok with that," he responded. "What? No! What made you think I was?" I asked him raising the pitch in my voice. "Harry, what is it?"

Harry open his phone and pulled up a picture and showed it to me from behind holding my sister's hand because we didn't want to lose each other as we walked around downtown near our dad's office building. "That's Chassidy, my sister, you met her," I told him. "Oh," he let out a breath, "I couldn't tell, it only shows your face."

"Did you really think I would cheat on you?" I asked him. "No! Ciara, I mean, I don't know," he said with him hands on his head. "What do you mean you don't know? I thought you trust me?" I asked. "I do! Babe, please don't get upset with m-"

"Who sent you that picture?" I asked cutting him off. "Who?" I asked him again. "Carlos. He sent it to me on Saturday," he replied.

"I have to get to class," I said, picked up my books, and walked past him. I'll see you in fourth period."

Someone's been following me. And I need to find out who it is, as soon as I can.


	35. Chapter 35

After I calmed down for a few minutes in first period, and texted Harry and asked him to send me that picture.

"Thank you"

"There's something else he sent me, that I didn't tell you about"

"?"

"You don't have any nudes, do you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Ok. Cause he sent me some, saying they were yours"

"Wtf......."

Why. Why is this happening? I thought Carlos was my friend, I know everything about him, and he knows everything about me? Something isn't right. He can't be betraying me like this. I put my phone in my purse, and pull out my notebook, and noticed a few people giving me strange looks in class. So Harry isn't the only one who knows about this. Ugh.

As soon as class dismissed I rushed to second period to find Karina. She was in her usual spot in the back of the room talking to her followers. I marched over to them, as the eyed me the entire time. "Karina, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her. "Sure," she replied. "Alone," I demanded. "Um, sure," she said a bit confused. She followed me to the other side of the classroom, where no one was yet.

"Karina, do you and Ally have anything to do with this?" I asked as I held my phone in her face. "No, isn't that you and your sister?" she asked. "Yeah it, is," I responded. "Why would I have anything to do with that?" she asked a bit offended. "I don't know, but someone took that picture of us when were downtown," I said. "Is someone stalking you?" she asked me. "I don't know, probably," I answered. "This is creepy, but seriously I have nothing to do with this. Neither does Ally," she told me. "Are you telling the true?" I question. "Yes, Ciara. If you need anything else about this just text me, I still have your number," she said and went back to sit with the girls in the back.

As soon as I came into chemistry I put my stuff down and wrapped my arms around Harry. "I'm not upset with you," I whispered in his ear. "I'm not mad at you either," I whispered and rubbed my arm. I went and took and seat and turned around to continue talking to him. "This is so weird, why would Carlos have that?" I asked him. "I don't know, but I've been looking for him all morning so I knock him out," he replied angrily. "Harry, you know I don't like it when you fight," I said to him. "I know, but I don't like it when people mess with my girl," he replied with a frown. "Harry, please. Don't do anything to him. This isn't like him, at all," I said. "Did he do anything like this when you guys lives on the isle?" I asked. Harry just shook his head.

When we were dismissed for lunch, the first thing I did was look around for Carlos. After running around the school for two minutes, I was able to spot his black and white hair from a mile away.

"Hey Carlos!" I shouted at him across the hall, as he was talking to Evie. He looks frightened and runs away and I follow him as quickly as I could, pushing past everyone in the hallway.


	36. Chapter 36

I chased after Carlos as fast as I could as he ran from me in great speed. Last time I saw him run this fast was when our school's mascot, Dude the Dog, sprinted after him and Ben had to go get him. So I know that he is afraid right now.

Carlos went out the building and tried to run into the woods, but I caught up to him and grabbed him by the back of his hoodie causing him to be yanked backwards. "Ciara! Please! I can explain!" he shouted in fear. I let go of him. "Carlos, I just want to talk," I said to him as calmly as I could.

"Carlos, I've been here for you since you got here. You know I love you. Tell me everything. From the beginning. Now," I said to him. He let out a sigh and took a seat on the ground. I sat down right next to him.

"Chad and Zevon threaten to beat me if I didn't help them with their plan to break you and Harry up," he said quickly. I smacked my teeth. "I wish they would just leave me alone," I responded. "I had nothing to do with that picture, well at least the one with you outside," he continued. "Chad was at his mom's office and saw you, and followed you around. They forced me to go on Tumblr to find some nudes."

"I've been hiding from Harry all day, I'm too afraid to face him," he said with his face in his hands. I grabbed his head and placed it on my chest for him to lay on. "Oh come on, he's not that scary," I said a bit sarcastically. I know my boyfriend is intimidating, if i didn't think he was scary we probably would've gotten together earlier. "But you do need to talk to him. To clear everything up.

I hold onto his hand as he tried his best to stop shaking. Carlos told me that he's been having panic attacks since he lived with his mother back on the isle, and any little thing that bother him sets him off.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be there with you," I said. "And you won't leave?" he asked. "I won't," I responded. "And you'll stop him if he tries to hit me?" he continued. "Of course," I replied.

After of few more minutes Carlos finally stopped shaking and we both stood up.

"Come on, let's get this over with," I said to Carlos as we walked back towards the school building.


	37. Chapter 37

"I'm scared to face him," Carlos said as soon as we entered back into the empty hallway. "Come on," I said and locked my arm with his, "I'll hold onto you so he won't try to hit you. Will that make you feel better?"

"Not really," he responded. "It will be ok, trust me," I lied. I have no idea what Harry's gonna do. "Actually, would you prefer if we explain to him out here? It's a lot of people in the lunch area and I don't wanna make a scene." "Please do that," he said with fear. I pull out my phone while still holding on to him to send Harry a text.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Outside in the courtyard with the fencing team"

"Could you come meet me in the B hallway please?"

"Yea, give me a minute"

"Ok Carlos, he's coming. Prepare yourself," I say with a small laugh to try to lighten the mood. "Ciara, please don't let go of me," he said shakenly. "Trust me, I won't let him hurt you."

Two minutes later Harry comes down the hall and Carlos tightens his grip onto me. "It's gonna be ok," I whispered to him. Harry steps up to me and Carlos, now I'm just as afraid as him because I don't want him to hurt him. "Harry, before we start, just promise me you won't put your hands on him," I said before he could say anything.

"I won't, for you," he responded. "Ok, Carlos. You have to tell him yourself now," I whispered to him again. He shakes his head as he's afraid, I nod mine to tell him now I'm not going to speak for him because of what he's done. He lets out a sign.

"Chad and Zevon made me do it!" he shouted as quickly as he could. "I knew it!" Harry yelled back and put his hands in his hair. "I never knew you could never do something like this yourself, you're too much of a punk for that," he continued and Carlos let out a giggle. "Harry, we grew up together, you know I wouldn't do something like that unless it was against my will," Carlos said.

"But why did you do it?" Harry asked him. "They threaten me," Carlos replied. "Carlos, Chad is as intimating a goldfish," Harry said. "Yea, but Zevon scares the crap out of me," Carlos said. "Ok I can understand that. But why didn't you bring this up to me? You know I have your back," Harry said. "I freaked out ok! I wasn't thinking straight," Carlos said.

Mind you that we're still holding on too each other because Carlos was still scared, and I wasn't sure of what Harry would do.

"I want to kill them. I really want to," Harry said. "Harry please, don't do anything. "Well they've been treating you crap so what else am suppose to do?" he asked him. "I've gotten revenge on people in the past for hurting Uma, and I will do the same for you.

"I don't want you getting kicked out!" I shouted. "I don't want you, Carlos, or any of the other vks going back there! If I get in trouble, it's fine, they just give me a slap on the wrist. With you guys, it would be ten times worse. Please, don't do anything. Carlos, I don't want you doing anything either. I remember how everyone was mean to you when you first came here, and I don't want that to happen again."

"Well what do you want me to Ciara?" Harry asked. "Nothing," I responded sternly.

"Look, you both know that I'm close to Chad's mom, so I'm gonna talk to her about him. For Zevon, I don't know. I don't know."

"Let's just go back to lunch ok?"

The three of us turn around, and head to the lunch area in silence.


	38. Chapter 38

I skipped dance practice today and went straight home. Everyone and everything is getting on my nerves. I don't care if Nani, Esmerelda, and Karina get upset, I need some time alone, away from Auradon Prep.

I sit my homework out to look at it, then throw it back in my bookbag. "I'll do it in the library tomorrow morning."

I laid out on the couch and decide to watch the Auradon Food Channel. For some reason. this channel comforts me when I'm in distress. It's just relaxing to see how people come together over something that many would consider to be silly. Dad and I have discovered some pretty great restaurants from this network.

After about three hours of pouting and watching people cook, dad finally came home. "Hi dad," I said with my face of the seat. "Hey! What are you doing home so early?" he asked and took his shoes off at the door. "I had a bad day, so I skipped practice," I replied. "Does Nani know why?" he questioned. "No, and I'm not telling her," I responded.

Dad took a seat next to me. "Ciara, you need to tell me what's going on so I can help you," he said. "It's boy problems, you don't wanna hear it," I said. "Which boy is it? Do I need to come up there? Cause if one them is-"

"See this is why I didn't wanna tell you!" I shouted to cut him off. "Sorry, but you know I will do anything for one of the most important ladies in my life," he said. "And who are they?" I asked. "Well, you of course. Your sister, your mother, my mother, Nani and Lilo."

"Dad, you're crazy, please don't do anything. These boys just keep being mean to me and I just want them to stop. It's nothing serious," I said as I could feel tears filling up in my eyes. "When is the last time you talked to Mrs. Charming?" he asked me. "I don't know, August?" I uttered confusly. "Well, she asked me about you last week and she misses you. She said she will be in the office all day tomorrow," he began. "I'm listening," I said and sat up wiping my tears. "How about this. You can skip school tomorrow and come to the office with me instead. It might make you feel better," he finished.

"I like that," I said. "She said she still has you on the list for people who can come see her whenever," he said. "But if you go, you have to have your homework finished."  
I rolled my eyes. "Can I just bring it with me?" I asked in a whiny tone. "Fine. And the food channel is making me hungry, will going to Aunt Cass's make you feel better?" he asked. "Of course," I said with a smile. "Great, now lets go before they run out of the nachos again," he said a grabbed the car keys and his shoes.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning I packed everything I needed for the day and rode with dad to his job. We parked in the garage and walk one block to Nightingale Center, the building with the social service office and the building Miss Cindy owns. I stay with my dad for about two hours to get my homework done because I was nervous to see her. I know she could never be mad at me, because she's very forgiving but you never know. I overthink too much.

I grabbed my purse and went to the section of the building where her office is located. Crazy fans are always trying to get in to see her, so they have security everywhere, and the rudest secretaries in all of Auradon. They are who are dread the most when I come to visit.

I walked up to least threatening looking one, the one with blond pigtails sucking on a lollipop. "Um, Hi," I said to her. "Mrs. Charming is not seeing any guests today," she said without looking up at me. "Oh, it's ok, she said I can come. She's my mentor," I said. She looked up at me with a scowl. "Why would she need to see a teenage girl? I know what you're doing. You're just a fan trying to get a picture with her. Get out now,"she said. "Wait!" I exclaimed as the guards walked over to me. "I'm on her list," I continued.

"Alright, let me check. She begins typing away on her computer. "Name?" she asked me. "Ciara. Ciara Bubbles," I said. "Well, you're on here, and you're picture matches. Go ahead," she said and shooed me away. Man I hate the people who work for her.

I walk in and see she's having a conversation with Jane. Right when I think I'm away from the drama of Auradon Prep I run right back into it.

"We're busy," Jane said as haughty as she could. "Jane, be nice," Cinderella said to her. "Oh, I can come back later," I said and turned around. "No! It's ok, Jane and I were talking about the newest episode of Auradon's next top model. "Yea, I'll be back later," Jane said. She stood up and pushed past me on her way out.

"I thought you two worked everything out?" she asked me. "Yea, well when you get in a fight with someone you aren't going to want to see them," I said with a forced laugh to lighten the mood. "I've missed you Miss Cindy."

"I've missed you too Ciara. How has everything been?" she asked me. "Not so good," I honestly tell her. "Is it Chad?" she asked me. I nodded.

"We just don't know what to do with that boy anymore. We told him to leave you alone multiple times but it's just not getting to him. " It's like he keeps going back and forth between bothering me and Audrey. The only difference with her is that she dated him," I said. "Well, Audrey and him had a complicated relationship, but that's still no excuse."

"Jane told me you have a boyfriend now," she said with a grin. I smile. Even though Jane doesn't like me she still talks about me, how funny. "Yea, we've only been together for a little bit," I said.

"I'll tell you what Ciara. You help me get my work done today and I call lunch for us and you can tell all about what's been going on. Are you ok with that?" she asked me.

"Of course."


	40. Chapter 40

I wanted to talk to Harry that night after I got home, because I haven't spoken to him all day. I lied in the morning, telling him I had a headache instead of Chad and Zevon getting under my skin. If I told him the truth, he would've flipped out. As much as I like how protective he is of me, I don't like it when he gets angry about someone bothering me. I can handle myself, at least I think I can.

I video called him around eight at night simply because I haven't spoken to him all day, and I love hearing his scottish accent, which is why I prefer to call him rather than text back and forth. "Hey babe," he said as soon as he picked up. "Hey," I said and put my phone against my pillow and laid on my bed in front of it. "You feel any better?" he asked me. "Oh, um, yea. I'm ok now. I ended up going to my dad's job later to help him out. How was your day?" I asked him. "I got detention, for the rest of the week," he said and rolled his eyes. "Harry," I began but trailed off.

"I was sick of Chad talking about you. He always talks about how much he wants to screw you and I'm sick of it. So I punched him during gym class," he said. "Harry, I don't want you fighting," I said to him. "Ciara, he deserved it," he replied back quickly. "I don't want you getting sent back to the isle,"I said. "I know, I know and I'm sorry. Fairy Godmother told me that since this is the only trouble I've gotten in since I came here, I wouldn't be sent back. But if I continue to I'm gonna have to do community service or go back to isle if it gets too bad," he said. "And did Chad get in trouble?" I asked. "He just got a warning," he said in an annoyed manner. "Of course he did. The royal kids always get off easy. I remember in freshman year, Audrey threw a temper tantrum because she didn't get the part she wanted in the school play and knocked out the girl who got it out with magic. She was just told to never do it again," I said. "So it's always been like this," Harry said. "Of course. "Remember what I told you about Jane? The royal kids are first priority because of their parents," I said.

"I don't trust any of the royal kids," Harry said. "Oh, I don't either. I'm kinda friends with Audrey because she hangs out with the middle class kids but the rest of them like Karina, Jordan, and Ally are annoying," I said. "I regret being with them, I could've been with you this whole time if I knew," Harry said, just staring at me.

"Ciara, let's hang out this friday after I finish detention. He said. "Sure, I'll come over to your dorm after," I said. "No, I mean let's actually go out. I want to show you off, let everyone know we really are together and so these royal girls can stop throwing themselves at me," he said. Ok, now I'm mad. "Harry, which ones is it," I tensed up. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Yes it does," I snapped back. "Babe, seriously, it's ok. They don't matter to me," he said.

"Let's go to the movies, I haven't been yet but I heard it's great," he said and smiled. "Oh it's not that special," I said. "We didn't have that on the isle," Harry said. I completely forgot how bad they were treated there. I feel stupid.  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. Of course we can go, and you can pick the movie," I said to him.

I like Harry, a lot. But all the royal girls like him too. I hate having a boyfriend that everyone wants.


	41. Chapter 41

Friday during lunch, I hung out with Carmen and Kapera like I always do while drinking my smoothie I bought from the school's cafe.

"Ciara, are you sure you don't want to see the video of Harry punching Chad? It's hilarious," Carmen said in the middle of eating her fries. "Girl, you know I don't like him fighting," I replied. "But he squealed! Seriously, I can't stop laughing at it," Carmen said. I just smiled and took a sip. 

"Shush, here he comes," Kapera said when she saw Chad come out into the courtyard. He was walking with his bodyguard with the giant white bandage on his nose, and when he saw us he just rolled his eyes. When they left we all burst out into laughter. "Ok, seeing him all pissy is funny enough for me," I said while chuckling. "Hey could I get a fry?" I asked Carmen "Yea sure," she said and pushed her plate towards me and I got one.

"What do you guys plan on seeing tonight?" Kapera asked me. "Harry said as long as it isn't a horror movie, he's fine. He doesn't think he can handle it," I responded. "So the isle was really that bad?" she asked. "Yes. I still can't believe the things he told me that happened over there. I'm glad those kids were able to get out," I said and sipped. "You know they didn't even have fresh food?"

"Oh I would have just died," Carmen said and munched. "That's torture."

"Hey, so Jane and Ally have been hanging out a lot more lately," Kapera said while peeling her orange. "Since when are they friends?" I asked, I'm annoyed now because they are the last two people I want to think of at the moment. "I don't know, but I feel like we should tell you," Kapera said and Carmen looked at her. "What? Is it Harry? Did he do something?" I asked them, now I'm nervous.

"Harry didn't do anything it's just them," Carmen said and chewed on a fry. "In art class, I couldn't even concentrate on my painting because they were being so annoying about him," Kapera said and ate one of her slices. "He has a girlfriend, get over it."

Carmen grabbed her sushi that personal chef made for her that she usually shares with us. "Just know, Karina told them to stop," she said while taking the plastic wrap off the stop. "She did?" I asked. "Yep. I was surprised too. Every time Ally says something negative about you she tells her to knock it off," she continued and passed us all chopsticks. "I keep forgetting Karina and I used to be besties. Ever since she ditched me for Ally, Jordan, Melody, and Ruby and made me a friendless loser all the memories are in the back of my brain," I said.

"Don't even get me started on Jordan. She had the nerve to say my voice is annoying when she literally broke the vase in chorus class with her bad vocals," Carmen said. "Ciara, don't worry about them, you have us," Kapera said put her hand towards me. "Remember, they don't matter."

"So it really doesn't bother you guys that my family isn't rich?" I asked and grabbed a piece of sushi. "Why would it? Ciara we are friends with you because of who you are, not because of how much money you have," Kapera said. "And you guys don't think I'm ugly?" I asked them. They both stopped what they were doing and stared at me. "Who said that about you?" Kapera asked. "It doesn't matter," I quickly responded.

"It was Ally wasn't it? Don't let her get to you, she looks like a snake with a sunburn," Carmen said which made me laugh a little.

"I just don't think I'm pretty enough for him," I said and sipped my smoothie that was starting to melt. "Ciara, stop letting those shallow girls get in your head. I don't want you saying anything like that ever again," Kapera said. "Jordan needs to get the right foundation color before she wants to talk about anyone's looks," she said in the middle of eating the temaki piece in the bin. "You are gorgeous, ok? And Harry thinks so too. He told me," she said with a smile.

"He did?" I asked. "Why wouldn't he? He always talks about how pretty you are to him," Carmen said.

"Just because you don't have expensive things doesn't make you ugly. Those things don't matter. My parents told me that luxury means nothing if you're an awful person," Kapera said.

Man, I really wished I went to the same middle school as them. That's when I needed them the most.


	42. Chapter 42

When I spend time with Harry, I always leave with the scent of him on me. And I never want to wash it off. No matter what perfume I choose to wear that day his spicy cologne always lingers on me. I like it, but what I don't like is how I have to take my clothes off as soon as I get home from being with him because I'm still afraid to tell my dad.

After I dropped him off back at him dorm, I went home and we talked on the phone for hours. Harry loves to tell me stories about his adventures when he lived there. And I like to tell him about all the craziness about the kids of Auradon. I really do adore him.

We stayed on the phone until eleven because Gil wanted Harry to come outside to smoke with him. I made myself a fruit salad and watched Netflix till I feel asleep around two in the morning.

Around nine in the morning, I get a random phone call. I'm not expecting anything so I didn't bother to look at it. But they kept calling, over and over again. I got sick of hearing my ringtone so I rolled over to see who it is. It's Karina.

"Hello?" I answered the phone confused and angry. "Ciara!" Karina shouted. "Karina, why are you calling me so early?" I asked her. "I know we haven't been on good terms lately, but I really need your help," she said. "What is it?" I asked her and sat up in my bed and adjusted my bonnet. "My parents are forcing me to come to this brunch with all the royals today and I really don't wanna be there. They told me I could bring a friend with me, and I told them I would bring you," she said as quickly. "You what?" I asked, even more confused and angry than I was a few seconds ago. "Why didn't you just ask Ally? Or Jordan? Ruby? One of your rich friends who ditched me for. Remember?"

"They're all going to be there," Karina said. "Then you should be fine," I said right back. "I really don't want to be around them right now," she said. "I know I've been awful to you, but please help me out, this one time."

"Um, I don't know. I plan to sleep in today," I said. Which isn't a lie. Being out all week with school and going out with Harry last night wore me out. "Ciara, please, I really need you right now," she said. "Karina, did something happen?" I asked her. "It doesn't matter, I just don't want to be around them," she replied. "Ciara? Please?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Sure, just send me the address," I said to her. "Oh, we're coming to get you. You still live in the same house right?" she asked me. Ugh, now I can't sneak out if I wanted to. "Yes, I do," I responded. "Great. Attire is dressy casual. Whatever you do don't wear a bodycon dress. We'll be there at eleven. Thank you bye," Karina finished and hung up on me.

All I wanted to do was to sit at home and do nothing but now I have to be around annoying rich people all day. But there's gonna be free food (rich people food to be exact), so I can't complain too much. I told my dad that Karina was coming to get me, and then I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. I decided to wear a blue flowy dress with gold sandals. Before I knew it, a white Volvo drove in front of my house with Karina and her family in it.

The driving got out the front and came around to open the door for me. "It's ok sir, but thank you," I said and attempted to open it myself, but he insisted. "Hi Ciara!" Kaida exclaimed as soon as the door open. "Hi," I said to her and waved to her parents. "Thank you for coming," Karina said and scouted over so I could sit next to her. "No problem," I said.

Off to the irritating rich people brunch.


	43. Chapter 43

As soon as we arrive, Kaida went off with her friends, Karina and I were shoved off to the "high school students only" section. Neither of us wanted to be here with these people. Literally almost everyone I can't stand is in here.

Karina and I sat in the corner away from everyone, both of us ignoring each other on our phones. I'm scrolling through InstaRoyal to kill time, I get a text from Harry.

"You free to hang out today?"

"I wish"

" ? "

"Karina forced me to come to this rich people brunch with her"

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"I don't. And she doesn't like me. It's weird"

"Do you want me to call Uma? I'll send her over if I need to"

"Harry please, I can handle her myself, I think"

"Just remember to keep your enemies close babygirl"

I look around the room and everyone's socializing, except Karina and I. "Hey, why did you ask me to come here with you?' I questioned her. "I told you, you're the only person I can stand at the moment," she replied while staring at her phone. "Karina," I began and put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She looked up at me. "What's going on?" I asked her.

Karina panned around to see if anyone was paying attention to us. We got lucky because her clique of friends are sitting on the other side of the room. "Ciara, you're the only true friend I ever had," she said on the verge of tears. "Riri, what's going on?" I asked her. I haven't called Karina by the nickname I gave her when I met her when I was six because I couldn't pronounce her name, in years.

Karina scanned the room one more time and scouted closer to me. "Lilo told me that she found out Ally, Ruby, Melody, and Jordan have been talking crap about me," she said. "Wait, Lilo's a freshman, how was she anywhere near them?" I asked her. "You know how her sister is our coach, she was at the staff meeting," she said. "But that's her side job, she's not a full time employee," I cut her off. "Well, all the staff was required to attend," she continued. "They told the kids to go to another room, so Lilo was sitting next to Jane and her friends and she was just listening to them talk."

"What were they saying about you?" I asked. "She said they called me a broad and a slut, which I know I am, but you don't call you best friend that. They also said they never really liked me and they are only friends with me because I'm rich. They felt bad that I was friends with poor people like you, so they took me under their wing," she said. "Karina, my family isn't poor. Sure, we don't have nearly as much money as you do, but we're doing just fine." I said. I'm not letting that comment slide. "Sorry, sorry," she said and looked away as tears fell down her face. "Anyway, did Lilo say they were in there with her and Jane?" I asked. "No, they were just talking about them. I think it was the cheerleaders," she said. It probably was the same girls I ran into at the movies yesterday.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Cici," Karina sobbed. She hasn't called me that since she ditched me. Riri and Cici, no one could tear us apart. "I have no friends and I can't get a guy to like me no matter what I do to them."

"Hey, let's go to the bathroom," I said, pulled her up, and grabbed her purse. We steped outside the room and went to the closest bathroom.

"I should have worn waterproof mascara today," Karina said and giggled. "It's ok, it's ok," I said as I fixed her eyeshadow. "I don't want to face them today," she said dabbing her foundation under the eye I'm not working on. "Just pretend like you don't know anything," I said. "They've been pretending to be with you, so do it with them."

"They really are the closest ones to me, and they don't even care about me. How did you even become friends with those two girls, Carmen and Kapera?" she asked. I finished her eye and closed the palette. "The summer after eighth grade Pin wanted me to come to summer camp with him. I went, and he introduced me to them. I found out they were going to the same high school as us, and yeah," I said and began to wash her brush off. "Ruby and Melody said summer camp was gross, so I never went," Karina said. "Ok, Melody is literally half fish and Ruby drags her hair on the floor. They are the last two to be calling anything gross," I snapped back. Karina chuckled. "And your boyfriend? He isn't dangerous?" she asked and reapplied her brown lipgloss. "Of course not, he's sweet," I said.

"But he gave Chad a bloody nose. Ok he's annoying he deserved it," she said packing everything up. "You know how Chad has always had a crush on me. He said something perverted and he wasn't having it," I said. We washed our hands, dried them off, and went back in.

We walked over to get something to drink, as soon as we turned around Karina four fake friends were behind us. "Karina!" Ally exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. "I was starting to worry, cause I didn't see you!"

"Excuse me, why are you here?" Jordan asked me. "This is a royals only brunch," Ruby said and Melody shot me and glare. "Is she bothering you? I can get her escorted out," Ally said holding onto Karina's arm.

Karina was about to speak but I stopped her. "Her parents asked her to bring me, and she didn't want to disobey them, that's all," I blurted out. "Well, we don't do disrespect, that isn't royal at all," Ruby said. "Come on Karina, there's some cute guys from Summerlands High here," Ally said. "They're not cute like the guys at our school, but they'll do," Jordan said. They all grabbed Karina and pulled her away. Karina looked back at me with sorrow, but I just gave her a thumbs to let her know I'm alright.

I turned, grabbed a plate, and got something to eat.


	44. Chapter 44

"Ciara, you shouldn't be so nice to her. Back on the isle, if some is nice to you out of nowhere, it means they want to hurt you," Harry said and munched on his chips. "He's right. She's treated you like crap for too long just for you to forgive her so easily. She needs to work for it," Kapera said as she painted my nails in Carmen's lounge room.

When I got home from the brunch, I told Carmen and Kapera about what happened with Karina's friends, they said we needed to discuss this in person. Carmen went home for the weekend so she invited us all to her mansion, and she demanded that I bring Harry along with me.

"But we used to be best friends. She knows everything about me, well, up until she ditched me," I said looking at my hands. "Babygirl," Harry said. I know he called me that so I could look up at him, and I did. "She ditched you years ago, so she doesn't know everything," he began. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I'm coming off but I care too much about you to let you get mistreated." Carmen's face lit up, and she smirked. "Ciara, where did you find him? I need me a guy like him," he said. "Go talk to the pirates," he answered her and grinned. "Oh I will!" Carmen said with excitement and typed on her phone.

"My dad had to fight to get respect from my mom's family because they didn't trust him. Karina needs to do the same, to you. It isn't far at all. She needs to work for your forgiveness," Kapera said and continued to paint. "I wish you went to the same middle school as us, we would've protected you," Carmen said. Her server then came into the room and sat down on a platter of appetizers for us. "Thank you," Carmen said and gave him forty dollar tip as he left the room. "Now as I was saying, If you knew us back then, Karina and all her friends would be scared of you."

"What kind of school did you two go to?" Harry asked them with a mouth full of chips. "One where kick boxing was a class," Carmen said and grabbed a wing. "Also with a bunch of kids from the seaside went there and they were wild. You had to grow some balls to survive," Kapera said closed the bottle of nail polish. I began to shake my hands so they could dry faster. "Melody's cousin Arabella went there. She's cool but Melody told her not to talk to me," I said, and that caused Harry to get a bit angry. "Ok we gotta get you to stand up for yourself," he said. "Yeah I grew up with Princess Tiana's daughter and she started being fake to me when we began middle school," Carmen spoke up. "She tired to be my friend again when she saw I was going to the same high school as her and I refused. Ciara, you can't let people treat you like dirt, then allow them to come back into your life when they realize they should've never left you in the first place. It doesn't work like that."

"I know Carmen, but I feel so bad for her," I said causing Kapera to raise her eyebrow. "If you're always worried about how people will feel, you'll never be satisfied with yourself," she said. "Ciara, you know we love you. But it's time you start demand the respect you deserve from these girls. I understand you and Karina have history, but if you want to let her back into your life she shouldn't be friends with the people who she ditched you for in the first place."

"I could just get Uma to put a curse or them you know," Harry spoke up. "Oh Uma? She's in my art class. One time she threw paint on at the guy for trying to touch her. We get along just fine," Carmen said and bit into her wing. "Your friends would have survived on the isle," Harry said. He looked very impressed with them, as they just grinned. Carmen and Kapera are the toughest Auradon girls I know.

"Ok, I'll have a talk with her about it. I'll be there for her, but I won't let her back in that easily," I said as everyone in the room stared at me.

"Great. Now you have to give me a kiss. It's your punishment for being so nice to her," Harry said and walked over to me. "Harry you're eating barbecue chips ew," I said. "That's why," he said bent down to get on my level. Carmen and Kapera just snickered. "And you guys are just gonna let him do it!" I yelled at them as I tried not to giggle. "Hey, it's your punishment for being too nice," Kapera responded as Camern gave me a wink. "Fine, but no tongue," I said to him and crossed my arms. Harry smacked his teeth. "I knew I should've called it," he said."

"Well you didn't, and watch my nails," I quickly replied, leaned forward, and pecked him on the lips. "There. Done." I said and leaned back. "Ok, since it was no tongue, you have to do that two more times," he said, put his hands on my thighs,and got in my face. "You better be glad I like you," I said and he pulled my head down softly to kiss him.


	45. Chapter 45

The summer before sixth grade, eleven year old me was extremely excited to start middle school with my two best friends, Pin and Karina. Pin was still in the process of transitioning into a boy, while Karina began to act a bit strangely towards us. Pin and Karina never really like each other, or got along for all that matters, so I was the peacemaker between them. If it weren't for me they wouldn't have tolerated each other in the first place. I was used to the tension between them, but something felt off.

In mid-May, after fifth grade graduation, Karina began to hang out with more of the royal children. She brought me along, because I was always over her house and she didn't want to leave me alone. That's when she began to talk to Jordan, Melody, Ruby, and Ally more often. I knew Jordan's feelings towards me were a bit ill because she had a big crush on Chad, he'd always bother me and would ignore her when she wanted his attention. I was always friendly, because I had a class with each of them at some point in elementary school, and they often came to Karina's sleepovers. But it didn't feel right being with them. They talked over me, ignored my ideas, and pushed me to the back when they were walking together in public. I didn't take it to heart the first few weeks of summer vacation with the quartet, but then Karina started going out with them, without me. Everytime I asked her about it, she'd just tell me they didn't have enough space and money for another person, which I knew was a lie. All of their parents are filthy rich and gave them whatever they wanted.

The day before middle school open house, I invited both Pin and Karina over just for a day of relaxation; it was anything except that because Pin confronted Karina about the way she'd been treating me. They argued the entire time, while I was sat there and let them go at it because I was too nervous to stop them. I've never seen them that angry at each other before. It was terrifying.

When school began, I started off with Karina and her royal friends. Next, Karina would only talk to me outside of school or when a few people were around. Then, she stopped texting me back. She later unfollowed me. When I saw her at school, she'd pretend like she didn't know me.

And just like that the people I thought were my friends ditched me. Pin was all I had and Lilo didn't count because she was still in elementary school. Since he was no longer a girl, I couldn't do certain things with him anymore. I had no one to go to the bathroom with, no one to talk to in the locker room during gym class, and I couldn't spend the night over his house, nor could he spend the night at mine.

I became very quiet. I sat with Pin and his friends during lunch, but didn't talk much. I never told my dad about the way Karina had been treating me, so I asked him to enroll me in dance classes with Lilo so I'd have something to distract me from it.

Chad and Jordan began dating a year later in seventh grade. Someone spread a rumor around that I was going to take Chad from her, which caused Jordan's resentment towards me to grow. The next day, Jordan skipped art to come in the locker room during my gym class to try and fight me. She wanted to hurt me over something that wasn't even true, and got a three day suspension. Her family sent me a gift basket as their way for saying sorry for their daughter's behavior, but she never apologize. Jordan and Chad broke up two weeks later, which resulted in him bothering me again and her hating me more than she ever did. Because of the drama, none of the boys I had a crush on ever gave me a chance.

In 8th grade, I decided to join a club because I was tired of only having one friend in school. It's not bad, but Pin often missed class because of his doctor's appointments; it resulted in me having no one when he was around. Picking a club was an easy way to make friends, so I joined the debate team. That's how I became friends with Jane unfortunately, but it was a great experience. I had my own friends for the first time in a while, we were around each other so much we kinda had no choice but to get along. We went to the school dances together, and sat together at lunch, and had our own parties on the weekends. Karina didn't like that. She went from ignoring, to flat out bullying me.

Pin and I decided to go to day camp together after eight grade. I was great when I was with him, but when it was time for the boys and girls to do separate activities, I suffered. Pin got along well with the boys (the girls and counselors too, everyone loved him), but I was too afraid to talk to anyone because of what happened with the royals. Most of the girls thought I was strange because I kept to myself often. Until one day during a girls only activity we had to get into groups of three.

I sat alone nervously, shaking my legs and on the verge of tears, until a loud pale girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to me. "Hey! I see you don't have a group. Would you like to join me and my friend? We need one more person," she said to me with a big smile and looked over to her friend with dark brown skin and curly hair. "Um, sure," I said softly. "Don't worry, it will be fun," she said and pulled me over with her to the other girl. "I told you she'd say yes!" the blonde-haired girl exclaimed. The curly haired girl let out a laugh. "What's going on?" I asked confusedly. "You looked so sad, and no one should be sad here," the curly haired girl said and pulled out her hand. "It's ok we won't hurt you. Pin told us a bit about what happened. I'm Kapera." I shook her hand and the blonde began to speak. "Those people were awful, trust me, we are nothing like that. What you need a good summer vacation, and we're gonna help you with that. I'm Carmen," she said and pulled me into a hug.


	46. Chapter 46

Karina started following me again on Instaroyal. The next morning in second period, she apologized to me for her behavior.

Over these past six weeks, she's been nice to me, a bit too nice. She'd say hi to me when she passed me in the hallways, she asked to be my partner for an assignment in class instead of working with her faux friends, she'd help me and Evie with the dance costumes, and after one the basketball games she took the team out to the twenty-four hour diner three blocks down from the school. I like this new change, but I'm skeptical. Pin is happy she isn't treating me like crap anymore, but he never liked her to begin with so I know he's suspicious. Harry, Carmen, and Karina aren't too happy about me being kind to her, Carmen even confronted Karina about the way she treated me, but Karina was very cordial to her in return, which took both of us both by surprise.

It's been more than a month since Karina asked for my forgiveness. She's showing me she truly wants my friendship again. But I still don't trust her.

As soon as Karina began to leave my concern, she came back. Something's going on with her and Zevon. She's around him so much, and she looked happy with him. He'd sit with her in the stands after we finish our dance at the basketball games, hold her hand, carries her things, and always waits for her after practice. I was feeling a bit disturbed, so after practice I pulled her to the side to ask what was going on.

"Hey, you're dating Zevon?" I asked her. "Um, we're just talking. Nothing official, yet," she responded with a little laugh. "You were right, the villain boys aren't so bad," she said and left the room with him. He wouldn't stop looking at me when I spoke to her. I'm very uneasy about them being in a relationship.

Something's not right. And I know this because Zevon came up to me in the hallway after my gym class.

"What do you want?" I said with anger as I was getting my books out my locker. "Look, you owe me," he said said as he watched my every move, causing me to freeze. "I don't owe you a thing, now get away from me," I said and eyed him back. "Ciara, we really could've had something special. It's something about you that the rest of these Auradon girls don't have," he said. "Well you ruined that chance by having sex with another girl, who I don't like, while we were on a date. You don't deserve me," I snapped back. My attitude gets so nasty when it comes to him. "And you ruined your chance of me doing things to you that your pirate boyfriend can't perform right. You could be squirming underneath, hit from behind, and riding me everyday but you chose a punk instead," he said with an evil grin. I can not believe he just said that to me.

Before I knew it, Harry walked up, grabbed my face as fast as he could and gave me a sloppy french kiss.

Harry stopped, wiped the lipgloss off his mouth with his thumb, and turned to Zevon; he watched the entire one minute action of me and Harry's tongues going back and forth in each other's mouths. He is a creep. "Why are you still here? Go," he said. I've never seen my boyfriend this angry, or defensive of me. And it's turned me on for some reason.

Zevon finally walked away.

"Can, can we finish that after school today?" I asked him, and yanked on his long sleeve shirt a little bit. "Anything thing for you, babygirl. I gotta get to class now, I'll see you then," Harry finished, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and walked off.

As soon as school was out, we drove over to Harry's dorm and aggressively began making out. He lifts me up off the floor and laid me down as gently as he could without taking his lips off me. We went at it for a few minutes kissing and rubbing each other before he moved down to my nape. We've been doing good about not putting hickeys in visible spots, but today he left one high on my neck. It took me a few minutes to notice because I was still turned on by his behavior earlier, but when I realized what he did, I pulled away.

"Harry, what was that about?" I asked and pushed him off. "It's nothing," he replied and got up. "No, don't lie to me," I said, stood up, and straighten out my shirt.

"He'll know you're mine after he sees that tomorrow," he said. "He keeps talking about how much he wants to have sex with you, and I'm so close to losing it. I can't risk being sent back to the isle."  
"Ok Chad did the same thing, but you didn't respond like this," "We both know how weak Chad is, but Zevon, he's dangerous. I know what he's capable of," Harry said and took a seat at his desk. "Harry, what's going on?" I question. "Ciara, it's best if you don't know. I don't want to scare you," he said and turned around to me. "Well you already are, please baby, just tell me already. Did he do something to you?" I said and pulled up a chair next to him. Gil walked into the dorm a few seconds later. "Gil, give us a few minutes. Actually, no, stay," Harry said to him and he became confused. "I need to tell Ciara what Zevon has done. And I can't do it alone.

"I may not like her too much, but tell Karina to stay away from him. Because I don't want him hurting anyone else."


	47. Chapter 47

I thought Harry just hated Zevon cause he's an anus. Oh, it's beyond that. It's something so despicable that he needs to be banned from Auradon.

Gil and Harry (mostly Gil, Harry was too distraught to speak) told me everything he has done. How could someone who's barely lived their life be so evil? I thought his mother was wicked for what she had done to Karina's dad, but her son is far more dangerous. Well at least in my eyes, turning someone into a llama to be emperor is tame in comparison.

Harry had always been friends with Uma, and later on Gil. They are the closest people to him, because the three of them only had each other. All had terrible parents that forced them to work long hours with no pay, and not even a simple thank you. When Harry wasn't with those two, he befriended Zevon and his circle of friends later on in eight grade, because they were always in detention together. They hung out outside of school quite often, which resulted in them getting close to each other, unfortunately.

Before Harry and I got together, he told me the main reason he went to work with Uma at her mom's restaurant to get away from the pervery pirates that worked for his father.

It all began to go downhill when Harry was a freshman. When he was walking home one day from school, a few of his father's pirates, both male and female, followed him. He recognized him, and began walking in the opposite direction so they wouldn't know where he lived. They still followed him. Before he knew it he was surrounded, and attacked.

Harry ranway for a week. Because he told no one, and the isle residents aren't allowed to have phones, no one had any idea what happened to him. When he finally came back he went to Ursula's restaurant knowing that Uma would be there. He was afraid she'd be upset with him for skipping out on her, but all she did was hug him tightly. She was just glad to know he was alive. He told no one what happened to him, until six months later when he learned the truth.

Harry went to Zevon's end of the year party. Uma didn't want to go, so it was just him and Gil. After the party when most of the guests left, Zevon stole one of his mother's bottles of liquor. Everyone (it was only about ten of them who stayed after) got drunk; Zevon was trying to make moves on a girl who was close to being unconscious, Harry noticed and told him to come outside to smoke with him so nothing would happen to her. They we're just telling each other jokes, pretty much saying anything because people have told me when you're drunk everything's funny. They started talking about the horrible things they've done, but it resulted in Zevon showing his true colors to Harry.

Those older pirates paid Zevon to tell them where Harry was, so they could hurt him. And he thought it was hilarious; he sold out someone who considered him a friend for a quick buck. It was no secret that many of the villain kids had been sexually abused during their time on the isle, but only the pirates know about what happened with him and Zevon. Harry told Uma and Gil the next day immediately. As it turns out, Uma and a few other girls have had issues with Zevon in the past too, with him coming on to them being creepy.

To get back at him, Uma snuck into his house and put dead fish all over his bedroom, and Gil destroyed his bike. They told the pirate crew later what happened, to let them know that they should avoid Zevon at all cost, and if they socialized with him they would be kicked out immediately.

The first thing Harry did after he moved into his dorm was get tested to make sure he didn't get anything from his attackers, thankfully he didn't.

That's why when Harry came to Auradon he was trying to sleep with any girl because he finally had freedom with his sexuality, and why Zevon only seems to have a thing for Auradon girls; because the girls back home are aware of how dangerous he is.

I know Karina has been awful to me in the past, but I can't let her be involved with him. I would never be able to live with myself if he hurt her and I knew I could've prevented it.


	48. Chapter 48

“Should we tell Nani?” Lilo asked me as she took notes on everything I told her. “No! Nani’s the last person that I want to know about this,” I exclaimed, pacing back and forth in her bedroom. “But she cares about everyone on the team, I feel like she should know,” she said. Look, I know Lilo is trying to do what’s best but I’m just afraid of everyone finding out, and I’d rather not be the center of attention at Auradon Prep again. After the fight with Jane everyone kept looking at me everywhere I went, I hated it.

“Ciara, I never told you this, but he was trying to talk to me one day when he was waiting on Karina. And he likes to hang around the freshmen hallway a lot. He’s wink at me a few times, I remembered what happened with you two, so ignored him. “And you did the right thing. And if he does it again, tell me. I’ll get Harry to set him straight,” I said and continued to shuffle. “I thought you didn’t like Harry fighting?” she asked and clicked her pin. “I don’t. But I don’t want him anywhere near you. If he hurts you I would never forgive myself,” I said, still walking around.

“Seriously it’s ok, don’t worry about me with this,” Lilo said and laid back as if she wasn’t concerned. “No, you’re like a little sister to me and I’m going to do what I can to make sure nothing bad happens to you,” I said back and looked down at her. “But nothing ever happens to me, there’s no need to worry,” she replied and grabbed her phone.

“And I want it to stay that way.”

Thursday in chemistry class as I was helping Harry with our lab that involved us using popcorn kernels and hot oil, we got to talking about what we wanted to do this weekend, as he knew I was still so concerned about Karina being involved with Zevon.

“So Evie asked me if we wanted to go on a triple date with her tomorrow night,” Harry said, tightening his goggles before heating up the oil. “Who’s all coming?” I said as I held the bag with the kernels in it. “Evie’s with Ben, and Jay’s with his girlfriend, Winnie. Do you know her? Harry questioned me. “Yeah, Winnie and I used to cheer together, you know I got kicked off the team last year and Jane wouldn’t let her talk to me afterwards. But she’s not on the team anymore so it should be alright,” I replied. “So, Ben and Mal really are over?” I asked. Harry nodded. “And since Ben is coming, it means we don’t have to pay, right?” I asked rhetorically causing Harry to laugh. Ben is the richest kid in all of Auradon, if you’re around him and he likes you he’ll give your wallet a break.

Also, I’m not really surprised about him and Mal. It never seemed like they were into each other like that. Evie even told me about how his parents didn’t think she’d be fit for queen when we were dealing with the costumes. And me being friends with both of them, I could tell they liked each other. It’s nice they’re finally together.

“So where will we be going?” I asked him. “The bowling alley in Midtown,” he said. Ok. I’ll ask my dad tonight, and I’ll just text Evie for the address.

After school ended for the week on friday, I went home to relax for a bit before showering and changing my outfit for the night. It’s nice hanging out with Harry at my house, his dorm, or at a friend’s home, but every once and a while going on a real date with him is the best. After I finished getting ready, I said goodbye to my dad as he told me to be home by midnight and drove to Harry’s dorm to pick him up. We got to the place in fifteen minutes and parked.

Harry texted Jay he was here so we got out and met the two of them in the lot. Jay and Harry began to converse with each other leaving me and Winnie in silence. “Hi,” I said awkwardly. “Hey,” she said. “I see you have a boyfriend now,” she continued with a grin. “And I see you have a new boyfriend,” I said and chuckled. Winnie pulled me into a hug as I returned the favor. “I’ve missed you,” she said. “”I’ve missed you too.”

“Nice to know you guys get along,” Harry said. “Hey cause Winnie doesn’t like anyone and from what he told me you don’t either,” Jay said causing all of us to laugh. The students of Auradon Prep are messy, most of us can barely tolerate each other which sucks because many of us have known one another since middle school or worse, kindergarten.

Just because our parents like each other doesn’t mean we do. Everyone with a somewhat famous parent (yes, my dad is included in that bunch he was involved in the alien invasion) is held to such high stands which results in us being sectioned off from everyone else. It’s irritating.

Ben and Evie arrived shortly after and we headed inside the building. This place is way more crowded than we expected, and everyone is looking a little too familiar. Half of the junior class of Auradon Prep is here. Why.

Ally saw us and came over. “Hey Ciara,” she said slyly and winked at Harry causing him to roll his eyes. “What did you do?” I asked and crossed my arms. “Oh, we heard about you guys’ date so we thought instead of you all being alone you should have some company,” she said and twirled her hair. “Ally, this was just supposed to be a night for the six of us,” Evie spoke up, Jay and Winnie stood there irritated in silence. “Six is too little, the more the merrier,” she replied.

Karina spotted us and ran over, as her horrible friends Jordan, Ruby, and Melody followed her. “Ciara!” she exclaimed and hugged me. “Hey Karina,” I said. “You guys can sit with Zevon and us if you want,” she said. “Karina, they’re lame no,” Jordan whispered. “I heard that,” Winnie snapped at her. “Jordan, be nice please,” Karina said and Ruby and Melody just looked us up and down. “We’ll be back in a minute,” Ben said as we walked back outside with him.

“Ok, what do you guys wanna do,” he said with his hands together. “I’m pretty sure I saw my ex in there,” Evie said. “Mine mean-mugged me before Jordan came over,” Winnie went next. “Karina’s friends literally hate me,” I spoke. “And Ally still wants me,” Harry uttered.

“So, that’s a no. There’s a pottery place five minutes away I go to with my mom, wanna just go there instead?” he asked us. “Yes,” the five of us said at the same time. “Great.”

After we made that quick decision we left as fast as we could.


End file.
